the berryguard
by JAB9689
Summary: When the tropical dance beat started, Ichigo didn't have a choice but to gape at Orihime's dancing. She was graceful, boneless, sexy, and incredibly beautiful. When she turn around a realization hit him- and he doesn't know either to be happy or to be annoyed He was going to travel cross-country with a flagpole in his pants.
1. Chapter 1

This story is base on a romance novel I read (it's a tagalog romance novel), I did put some twists in the story. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and the story TFK (Task Force Kapayapaan) it belongs to Kubo Tite and Camilla.

…..

Chapter 1

Irritated, Ichigo grabbed his cell phone. He was asleep for merely two hours when his phone kept ringing. "F*** YOU Aizen" he whispered. He didn't have a choice but to answer the damn phone. Ichigo knows that Aizen only calls if his in need of help. "Kurosaki", he said with a raspy voice.

"Are you awake or still sleeping?" Aizen asked. Ichigo is sure that he is pleased to know that he disturbed his sleep. It was a little game they played.

"What do you think?"

"Are you free for now?"

"Now? As in, now? Or it can be tomorrow or next week?"

"It can be tomorrow or next week."

If he didn't know better, he would say the guy was smiling. But he knew better. Aizen never smiled. Well, almost never. They have known each other for ten years and yet he can only count in one hand the time he smiled- if you consider it a smile.

"I'm free" he said, he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was now wide awake. Ignoring the soreness of his eyes, he was curious to know why Aizen called him.

"Clear your schedule for the day. At exactly four o'clock in the afternoon, meet me at Gin's house."

He grimaced. It was still five in the morning. He would travel for three hours, and if he would sleep for at least two more hours he can make it on time. He sighed. "You owe me dinner, beer, and midnight snack, Aizen."

"No problem."

He frowned. He felt like Aizen is playing a trick on him. When he closed his eyes, he saw Aizen grinning, and quickly opened his eyes. _This is a bad omen. This could be the death of me_, he murmured.

…..

Tokyo, Japan. Three days later.

Ichigo is inside a club, and in all fairness it has class. He's following every move of a certain petite woman wearing a red body hugging tube dress. It showed off all her slender curves, her sexy shoulders, and her plump toned ass. The woman walked with confidence and an unconscious sexy swagger that made all the men in the room take notice. Her straight auburn hair sways in sync with her movements. All he wanted to do is to caress those luscious strands and to taste her slender neck.

_Erase, erase! _He reprimanded himself then dragged on his cigarette. It's already bad that he is surrounded by beautiful women who are willing to give him pleasure while sitting there watching an erotic dance, and now he was forced to be a bodyguard for a goddess. Too bad his father was a crime lord.

_Every man's wet dream, Ichigo. And she's off-limits. No wonder Aizen is laughing at me right now._ Not that he really laughed. But he knows for sure that Aizen's silent laughter is similar to that of Cruella De Vil when he accepted this mission.

"_Don't you dare touch her, Ichigo. If I learned you _made_ a side trip, say goodbye to your manhood."_ he still remembered Aizen's warning.

Ichigo knew that if his fleshly desires take over, Aizen will have a reason to castrate his member. He said that he is friends with this woman. When I raised an eyebrow because of his over protectiveness, he stared at me as if he is about to cut me in to two at Gin's dining hall. Gin is one of their friends and a member of their somewhat disbanded underground operations team the Espada.

He's thirty five years of existence, specially his years from the team and being a mercenary allowed him to witness different manners of killing. And between Aizen and Gin, it is possible for them to cut him to pieces then barbecue him to erase evidences.

_Aurgh..! Ichigo stop the morbidity._ Well, at least, the morbidity calmed his libido some.

He watched as the woman entertained her costumers. One guy holds her ass. She sweetly smiled and whispered something to the man which made him removed his hand. Ichigo wondered what she told the man. She was obviously used to men holding her ass.

'_Well, who wouldn't if they practically grew up in a club, _he thought. He can't also blame the man. Heck, if given a chance, he would also hold her plump ass.

He sipped the scotch from his glass. He rolled it around his mouth to savor the taste.

"Are you Ichigo?"

He swallowed down the alcohol, setting his throat on fire. He cleared his throat to prevent him from coughing before looking up at the woman in front of him. Her one hand was rested on her side, one hip cocked to the side, and it was pretty obvious that she was bored.

"Yes," he answered. His voice sounded like a frog.

"Are you done?" she glanced at the glass of scotch. "I prefer to talk in private."

_I want to do other things to you in private, _the perverted side of his mind said. He drank all the scotch before setting the rock glass down on the table. He then gazed at the woman. She became more mysterious from the dim background and flashing lights.

"Where do you want us to talk?" he asked.

"Follow me." she turned her back on him.

He gawked at her curvy ass. He took a moment to appreciate the view before sticking out his cigarette in between his lips and getting up. Those tall and muscularly build bouncers stared at him from the five corners of the club.

Because he is at another country and no one knows him, his perverted side went loose. He remembered what his teammate Nnoitra said, that he is even worse than him; he was just good at hiding it. And that's the reason why he respects me.

Ichigo's will power is just too strong. That's why he is still away from giving in, in his dark side. Unknown to many, he loved alcohol, cigarettes, and women. Not exactly in that order. But because of his dedication at work, he doesn't plan to be addicted from his vices. However, if his in an atmosphere just like the atmosphere of this club, he is tempted to free his inner demon.

He considered that they'll go upstairs the glass-paneled second floor that is overlooking the dance floor. Instead, he followed her to a hallway with doors at both sides. He knows that those are for short time guests who wanted to try the club's 'merchandise'. He could hear the giggling, moaning, and groaning from the hallway.

He dragged on his cigarette. It looks like he'll be needing lots of cigarette.

The woman faced him, and tilted her head towards a door at the end of the hall before she proceeds to walk. He silently followed her while appreciating the sway of her hips. The woman was temptation.

Modesty aside, for some reasons even if he always scowls, women swoon all over him. He just has an impeccable self control. But if this woman shows interest, he doubt it if he can resist her. And if that happens, castration would surely be his punishment.

His face became sour at that idea. _Not good…_

Aizen told him that Orihime hates boastful men. An idea came out of his mind. If he couldn't resist temptation, he could make temptation resist him. He couldn't help it.

….

Orihime waited Ichigo to close the door before she faced him. The noise outside the office lessened. Her office is almost one hundred percent sound proof. She switched on the exhaust fan to eliminate the smoke from the man's cigarette. She went straight to her desk for them to have a professional conversation. It is not only to intimidate him but to remind herself; that she can't admire this man right after their eyes met.

Orihime glanced at the man. He must be six feet tall. She knew that he's well muscled under his white t-shirt and tailored suit jacket. He is not like other men who flaunt their muscular legs by wearing tight jeans, instead he had bootleg jeans. And it only amplified his overflowing sex appeal.

She can't say that he is exceptionally handsome, but he has beautiful features. In other words, he was not drop-dead gorgeous. Still, there was something about him that made her… want.

_And his amber eyes… _she stopped her sigh. _Chemistry-it happens. However, not in her most important stage of life, _she reminded herself.

"Should I turn around for you?" he said breaking the silence in the room.

_Gosh! Ogling the hired help! Be ashamed of yourself, Orihime! _She shrugged her shoulders. "Just making sure you would not be taken as my personal maid."

He smiled, giving her a glimpse of rougish charm. "Well, did I pass?"

_In flying colors, _she almost answered. She pretended to be bored. "You'll do." He even got amused at her answer, she felt like he was laughing at her. _The nerve!_

She sat on her high backed swivel chair with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you can protect me? Or maybe you'll be the one dragging me down."

He smoked his cigarette before answering. "Aizen think that I can handle the job."

Without a doubt, Aizen anticipated how tough this job would be so he wouldn't assign just anyone for this job. He assured her that Ichigo Kurosaki was a very trusted friend. "How much did he pay you?"

"That's between me and Azen." He squashed his cigarette on the ash tray. "Think of this as a favor, so you can't order me around. If were in danger, you will obey every command I say for you to be safe."

Her eyes blazed. This man didn't know what she is capable of. "I can protect myself."

"Aizen told me that." He sat on the chair facing the desk and stretched his legs on the carpet. "But you wouldn't hire a bodyguard if you can handle this alone, am I right?"

"Aizen insists to hire a bodyguard even when I told him I can do it by myself." She reasoned even though she knew he was right. She is not sure of the danger she is facing. She needed someone to even out the odds. A lot was riding on this special mission to leave things to chance.

He stared at her outfit. "Girl, our journey is not that easy, maybe you'll need a maid."

Orihime stood up; both hands are settled on her hips. "Do I look weak?" she could feel his eyes raking her; dangerous amber eyes that seemed to see right through the fabric of her dress. Not that there was much under it. After all, she was not a modest person. She didn't care about what people would think of her. In fact, she made it to a point to make them think she was a total slut. But having him look at her that way made her breasts feel heavy in the confines of her bra. She's tempted to cover them because for sure he would notice her reaction.

_Brazen it out! , be firm at being a bitch Hime. _She lifted her chin and mimicked him with sarcasm.

"Ten minutes ago," he answered with that slow and sexy smile that was making her insides melt. She's irritated at herself. She could not afford to get involved with anyone right now. With poise, she sat on her chair and looked him in the eye. She could handle this. "Let's get down to business."

He took the pack of cigarette from his jacket's pocket. He tapped it, took out one, and smoothly lit it up with a lighter before he nodded. "Sure. We could also talk about my rules."

She blinked again and again. "Rules?"

"Yeah, Rules. First, you will obey every word I say to make sure you're safe. You will not act as an action star whenever we encounter the enemies. This is not Charlie's Angels." He said as if she was stupid. "Second, if I say run, you run. Third, don't' wear outfits that can grabbed anyone's attention, it would make us a good target."

"But I thought you liked my dress," her voice is reeking of sarcasm.

He ignored her. "Fourth, I must know every detail about your phone calls."

"You're being too paranoid," honestly, she doesn't have that much friends except for Aizen, Uryuu, and Tatsuki and also few of her club employees. She was almost friendless. "I bet your wife is so much happy right?"

He smiled. "I'm single. I'm not married. And as long as I'm concern I have no kids from my teenage years."

She rolled her eyes, but deep inside her she was glad to hear that information.

"Can you use a gun?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you want me to shoot you?"

He actually laughed at that. It was a low husky sound. "You're welcome to try, Princess."

Her eyes went wide. "I don't like you."

"Don't look at me that way; your face is like a Golem." He blew some smoke. "You don't have to like me. Just cooperate and we will have no problems."

"And if I do not cooperate?" she challenged. She was used to the games men played. She will not be defeated. She didn't understand, she should be afraid when he looked straight in her eyes and she saw naughtiness in them instead she was excited.

As if sensing her reaction, he smirked and promised. "You will."

She had the strangest feeling she would. And it made her want to fight him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and TFK.

…..

Chapter 2

"Aizen told me, that you'll be needing help for your mission. You'll be meeting someone at Karakura to acquire information and directions for the next location. Basically, it's just like treasure hunt. Am I right?"

Orhime nodded and watch Ichigo dragged on his cigarette. Losing her cool, Orihime leaned forward and snatched Ichigo's cigarette then put it at the ashtray. "I agreed with your rules, so, it is only fair if I told you to stop smoking while I'm with you. And besides, smoking has numerous disadvantages that could cause your untimely death." He just shrugged his shoulders. He's not a chain smoker as opposed to the belief of his friends and family. He liked it from time to time to relieve stress. And being with Orihime, the stress he is feeling is out of control.

"So, moving forward…" he paused. "It is expected that your father's enemies would be chasing after us. Which, by the way, I'm impressed up until now we can't locate his whereabouts he has too many hiding place."

She also knew about that. That is way she is doing Aizen a favor by doing this. It is like hitting two birds with one stone. Aizen would catch his prey and she would have her revenge.

"May I ask. Why are you doing this? Even though he's a criminal and he had done unacceptable crimes, he is still your father."

"This is business," she said but in truth it's just one of her reasons why she's doing this. "He keeps on disturbing my business by sending his illegal clients. I don't want to risk my employees' lives and his manipulative ways. If he wants us to settle this by playing his little game, I'll play."

"You know what would happen if Aizen catch him," he said while seriously looking at her.

"He would be in jail. It's been a long time coming," her voice was dead pan.

"But Aizen must had told you that if your father and his subordinates resist and he would not guaranty their safety. It is possible that your father would die."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So what? The world is a better place without him. As long as I get my money and my deed, I'm fine. I've no love for the guy."

"You're cruel, woman." He looked at her with admiration. "I like it."

She made a face. "Well, I don't like you."

"I know." He smiled. His smile was erased when he looked straight in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind my asking… how come you became that cruel?"

Her face is unreadable; she didn't want Ichigo to notice that she was affected. She smiled coldly. "It's easy. It runs in the blood."

…

Ichigo can't decide either to be horrified or to admire Orihime. She is too self-absorbed. She doesn't give a damn on how she would obtain what she wants as long as she gains it. He can't really understand on how she can betray his father.

Well, it was a big favor for their part. Baraggan Louisenbairn is a ruthless and a smart syndicate boss. He owned some gambling spots in Japan. Aside from that, he is involved in gun smuggling, drug trafficking, and his personal favorite child trafficking. He recruits children-usually female-to sell them to foreigners.

The worst part is that the authorities are unable to catch him. It's as if he can sense that we are able to locate his location that's way he quickly changes his hiding place. Orihime's action is a big favor for them. If she accomplished her father's last demand he would meet her daughter. And if that happens they would have a window of opportunity to arrest the syndicate's mastermind.

Still, Baraggan is Orihime's father. He had no clue of why she is okay for them to kill her father just to obtain what she wants. He didn't think that she's like Hollow; he would use anything to get what he wants. But then again, he had only seen her for about an hour and known her even less. If her father dies, surely, she would attain a large sum of money; she being the only child of a crime lord.

He shook his head disapprovingly. He really has a tendency to over think too much about things. He should not fuss over it. The important thing to do is to escort Hollow-I mean Orihime from point A to point B to wherever else she might need to go, in one beautiful piece.

Or else, Aizen would toast his ass and feed it to the dogs.

_Are they lovers?_ The thought made him a little sick but he couldn't help but be impressed. If do they have an affair; no wonder Aizen doesn't bother with other women. He's perfectly sure that no woman is more beautiful than the one in front of him. _If only she wouldn't turn out to be so evil. She's like a female version of Aizen. _He shivered at that thought.

He examined the six square-meter room. Opposite from the nature of business outside; Orihime's office is simple and professional. Two different wooden panels are fixed at the walls. There are glass curtain covered windows behind the desk. The wooden desk between them is big. The cushioned single-seater he is currently sitting on is comfortable. He could see a coffeemaker and a refrigerator at the pantry. There is a long sofa that is situated at the corner of the room. He saw a wooden door which is perhaps the comfort room, and lastly a tall bookshelf with magazines and books.

He focused his attention to Orihime. "Do you know the first location?"

"At a hotel in Karakura. They would leave us an envelope. They had already reserved a room for me." she glanced at the ashtray. She faced him with knitted eyebrows. "We would retrieve the envelope, then, we would change hotels. Just to make sure."

He nodded his head in agreement. "To be safe, we will share a room. Aizen told me that you can protect yourself. But not in your sleep.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

He didn't expect she would object, but still, he was surprised when she didn't protest.

"What?" she glares at him. It's like she read his mind. "There's no point in arguing, you would just insist what you want. Besides, you have a point. Why waste my time arguing with you?"

He suppressed his grin. He is tempted to lean and kiss her pouting red lips. Instead he focused his attention to her face. Whenever he is looking at her, his libido is at boiling point. He cursed Aizen in his mind.

When he faced Orihime, he made sure he was looking straight in her eyes. He will not pay attention to her smooth shoulders and cleavage. _This is torture._

"When do we leave?" he asked instead.

"Next week," she answered. "I'll take care of your ticket. Do you have your ticket with you? Is the return date open?"

He retrieved the ticket from the inner pocket of his jacket and then he handed it over to Orihime. "If we're done here, I would like to return to the hotel. If you need anything, just contact me." he grabbed a pen from the desk organizer and wrote his number on a paper.

She accepted the ticket and his phone number. "Would you like to relax for a bit? Have a few drinks-and whatever else-on my tab. You would not know, this could be your last chance to relax."

He grinned and went straight to the small selection of drinks in the pantry. He grabbed a bottle of Johnny Walker Black. "In that case, I will bring this with me." He covered it with newspaper and he squeezed it in his armpit. He felt a great satisfaction when her lips parted in surprise. "Thank you. I'll meet you Saturday next week, seven AM, at your house."

"You know where I live?" the look of surprise on her face was too cute.

"I do have an address. And I never leave home without GPRS."

"Goodluck with that." She waived her hands as if she's dismissing a servant.

He smiled. According to Aizen, Orihime reopen the club that is formerly owned by her mother before marrying her husband. In about six years, she improved the building. The top three floors were developed to be a hotel and maintained the ground floor as a club. He could see the business thriving.

He was impressed and very attracted to her, not just physically but also by everything she was-sexy, smart, and sassy; a dangerous combination.

He was greeted by different noises when he stepped out of Orihime's office. He is tired and sleepy, he dislikes hearing noises. If it is not the woman in red inside the room he exited that would volunteer her service to him, then he would pass. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another update for Berryguard. Thank you for all those who reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach and TFK they belong to Kubo Tite and Camilla

…..

Chapter 3

Orihime evaded the two punches that are going straight to her nose; she then turned and gave a backfist. Grimmjow used his arm to avoid being hit; he then step at his right side and kicked Orihime's left side. Orihime blocked with her hands on his knee, wrapping it with her arm then squeezing it to her rib.

He yelped as a protest. Orihime just smiled. She then tripped Grimmjow before he can even strike a punch. Grimmjow lost his balance causing him to fall backwards on the tatami mat. But he quickly recovered; he then charged forward and grabbed her waist. Instead of falling backwards, Orihime landed on Grimmjow; she then quickly stood up.

"Unfair!" he laughingly said

"Unfair? Be quick then you turtle!" she said with a smile

He laughed even more; he then kicked and gave out punches to Orihime who is perfectly and gracefully evading it. While dodging and blocking Grimmjow's kicks and punches, in return, Orihime is also punching and kicking Grimmjow. After thirty minutes of blocking and evading attacks, both are now chasing their breaths.

"Wait!" Orihime raised her hand but Grimmjow had already tackled her. Before she can react he had bumped his shoulder to her stomach making them dropped on the mat they set in the center of the garden.

He raised his head to ask if she's fine but she is already lifting her hips; she pushed his elbow then anchor her arm around it. In two moves, she had him in an arm bar. They both laughed when she released her grip. Orihime lay beside him. It was a nice cool day outside. The air is refreshing and the clouds are like white cotton candies.

"You'll be going tomorrow right?" he asked "Can't I stop you?"

She was looking at the clouds when she answered. "You can't."

Aside from Tatsuki, Grimmjow is also her best friend. They met during her first month in Tokyo. He is leaving in an apartment beside her house. One afternoon, they walked home together. He was holding a backpack while climbing the stairs. He looked ruggedly handsome with his teal hair wet and sticking up in all directions that she found herself smiling back. His first word was: "Yo."

She asked if his one of her neighbors and he answered that he just moved in, in one of the units in the apartment. After that initial greeting they became friends. She learned that he is an orphan and while studying at the University of Tokyo he is working part time at a restaurant. Twice a week, he was in karate class where Tatsuki is teaching. Later on, by the persuasion of the two she joined the class.

During that time she was planning to open her mother's club that she left behind when she died eight years ago but she knew she must have a job to earn the money needed to start the club. But honestly, she can already open the club from the money her mother left for the business but she is planning to use it to further develop it. Grimmjow helped her to find a job at the same time they busy themselves in the reopening of the club.

Now, eight years later, they were still friends. He was her accountant and business partner. She is thankful to Grimmjow for his huge help for the success of their business that started from her mother's club. Now they had three storeys of hotel rooms on top of it.

"Why did you even bother to hire a bodyguard? I can accompany you, you know." Even though he had said it casually she knows he is sulking. He knows how important this mission is to her.

"Who can I entrust the business with if you came with me? You know that Tatsuki is away for her tournament and besides her you're the only one who I can trust that can manage the business."

He sat up and looked at the sky. In their eight years of friendship, he didn't change aside from his shaggy hair which is still sticking up in all directions and that his shoulders became even broader from the additional lean muscles; he even became taller. She felt like a midget whenever she's beside her six foot-two tall friend.

"What if you're in danger?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she sighed. "That is why you better stay here, if anything happens to me, it is up to you to manage the club. The land and the building belong to my father but everything else is ours. You can liquidate it if you want. Build a new one-"

"Shut up, Hime," Grimmjow stopped her. "I'll handle the business. Do whatever you must do." He faced Orihime while looking deep into her eyes. "Don't die 'cause I'll never forgive you, baka."

"You're the stupid one here, baka saru!" she always used to tell him that to tease him (baka saru- stupid monkey)

"You're hopeless!" she could see the playful glint in his eyes. She shouted when he pinned her on the mat. They keep on laughing while they wrestle.

"Excuse me. Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

Orihime stopped twisting Grimmjow's leg. Her eyes went wide when she saw Ichigo standing not far from them. He is wearing a white T-shirt and faded jeans that have a tear near his knee. His expression is unreadable.

It is like her heart stopped from beating. Then she realized that she was straddling Grimmjow with her ass almost in her best friend's face. They can be a model for page sixty- nine of the book Kama Sutra. She cursed in her mind. She was blushing when she released Grimmjow's leg. Orihime then accepted Ichigo's hand to help her stand.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said

Grimmjow smirked when he saw the blank face of his friend and teammate from their not quite disbanded group, the Espada.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" He asked while accepting his hand to help him stand.

"Pft. I know well that you knew why I'm here." Ichigo said while eyeing Grimmjow then he faced Orhime. "I just dropped by to make sure I got the right address so I won't be late tomorrow. The cleaning lady let me in." Orihime secretly glance at Ichigo. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I've been ready for the long time." She answered. When Ichigo checked her out, she fight the urge to tug the hem of her T-shirt and fixed her 'Tina Turner hairstyle'.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half grin. "Good then."

Using the back of her hand, Orihime simply wiped the sweat from her forehead. Unable to bear it, she tucks in some loose strands of her hair behind her ears. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Can I offer you a beer or something?" Grimmjow asked. Thankfully, Orihime stopped herself from stomping Grimmjow's foot, especially when he saw Ichigo smile.

"Sure. Why not?"

_Ugh!_ She glared at her friend.

"Good," Grimmjow said smiling. "Just go on inside and we'll be right there."

Ichigo once again glance at Orihime. Maybe he's thinking that I looked like a rag. Her shirt is almost five years old and it is worn out from everyday use. Plus her hair was a mess and she was covered in dirt while Ichigo is looking more delicious compared to last night.

"He's you're type, right?" Grimmjow teasingly whispered to Orihime.

"Yuck, no!" she replied.

"Yeah, right. So that's why you keep on fixing your hair. You became shy now that your hair looks like a birds nest." He smirked. "Don't worry. I'll keep him entertained while you change."

"Die, baka saru!"

She quickly entered the house. Her face was distorted when she entered her room to change her clothes. Sometimes, she really hated being a woman.

…..

Yay! End of chapter three. Pls R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own bleach and TFK.

…...

Chapter 4

Ichigo didn't expect to see Orihime's house to be simple. He had expected an expensive lavish apartment or a modern Western- style house. Instead, it was a simple single storey traditional Japanese house complete with the low tables, shoji screens, sliding doors and a well kept garden. The garden is trimmed, neat, and all the plants are strategically arranged.

But the biggest shock of the day was Orihime herself. Seeing her laugh again and again while she trains with Grimmjow made him stop and gape at her for a while. He always hears Syazzellporro (is the spelling correct?) say the description of her hair: "It's like a sabukot." (Sabukot- a person with disheveled hair). Whatever a 'sabukot' was. He always says words that he can only comprehend. Ichigo didn't know if it's a medical term or a product of his imagination.

He smiled when he remembered her smile. Her cheeks are blushing even without makeup. She still possesses an aura of elegance even if she's barefooted and was wearing plain clothes. Orihime is still beautiful… and so lively. Not like the other night, even though she was sexy and sophisticated her personality was cold as ice.

He envied his friend Grimmjow for being able to bring out that side of her. And for being in that position. He set aside the scene he saw a while ago._ Off limits, Ichigo,_ he reminded himself. He accepted the beer from Grimmjow and he directly drink from the bottle. He felt like his throat was sore. He looked at Grimmjow when he called his name.

"I know you probably won't appreciate this but I will say it anyway. Take care of Hime. She may seem cold but she's a good person."

"I know," he said

"You do?" he was surprised.

"She wouldn't get along with Aizen, Souske and you if she's as bad as everyone thinks."

Grimmjow smiled. "But don't tell her I said that."

He raised his beer and became silent on his zabuton while waiting for Orihime.

"She's the only one I have now. I won't be there to watch her," Grimmjow said to break the silence. "I know it sounds pitiful, but please, protect her. Do not let her get hurt."

He and Grimmjow were friends for almost ten years now and he knows that Grimmjow is self-made. He respected that. "I cannot promise that she will not be hurt. But I can promise to protect her with my life. By the way, how did you meet Orihime?"

He bowed. "Thank you. That is good enough for me. And I met her when Espada was disbanded. I decided to continue my studies here in Tokyo at the same time I became a bounty hunter. I moved at the neighboring apartment and saw Orihime walking to her house; I smiled (actually it was a wolf's grin) and she smiled back and that's the start of our friendship. Oh… and I'm also her business partner, for extra income when I'm not chasing criminals."

_I don't believe this idiot. Friends my ass, I know there is something more deeper going on between them. _There closeness is just too obvious. Are they in a relationship? If that is the case, what kind of relationship does Orihime and Aizen have? This is one of the reasons why he is crazy about Orihime- if you can call it 'craziness'. The more he knew about her, the more questions he came up with.

He looked at Orihime when he saw her going out a room. Her hair is fixed in a bun. She is wearing an orange tank top and a white short that didn't reach her middle thigh, showing him an endless pair of legs. He is unsure if he should thank kami or to be disappointed because she is off- limits. He mentally checked to make sure he wasn't drooling like the dog he was.

"Well, did I miss anything? And why didn't you mention that you know my bodyguard Grimmjow?"

"Not much; and I didn't tell you because I didn't really knew that it would be Kurosaki." Grimmjow smiled, while raising his beer. "Beer?"

"Sure. I'll go get mine." She walked pass them and went straight to the kitchen.

It took Ichigo about five seconds to break his stare from her legs. When he looked at Grimmjow he only smirked.

"Don't apologize," he said

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked curiously.

"Looking the way she does… it can't be helped. So, let's just say you get used to it."

"You get used to what?" Orihime asked; she was holding a bottle of beer from the kitchen. She sat besides Grimmjow.

Again, Ichigo fought the urge to stare at Orihime's legs.

"Guys staring at you," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Orihime lifted an eyebrow, and her lips are curved in a teasing smile. "Where you staring at me, Ichigo?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have eyes that can see."

Orihime was amused. "Really?"

The guy nodded his head, and he's still smiling. It is like he is being amused that he doesn't understand any words that is coming out of his mouth. She ignored him instead and she pretended that she too can't comprehend.

"Crazy," Grimmjow said chuckling, he then glanced at Orihime. "Sorry."

It is with no doubt that these two are dating. He must already stop staring at Orihime's thigh before he forgets and grab it. The other interesting question was: Who is Aizen to Orihime?

…..

**Day One. Flight to Karakura.**

**Task: Get envelope from the hotel**

"YOU SHOULD really stop staring at my legs, you know? It's not polite," she said when they entered the taxi, her voice was rebuking. After their tense initial meeting and yesterday, she had resolved not to bother being a bitch with him. And besides, they will be working together. It is good if they can lessen the tension between them.

She refused to accept Grimmjow's offer to drive her to the airport. He spends the entire day managing the bar so she knows that he is tired. And she didn't want to act as a loving girlfriend and say cheesy lines while saying goodbye.

"Che, then don't wear clothes that are too short that will expose your legs to my sight. You should choose a longer one to wear because we are about to travel."

"All my shorts are this short."

"Like a sleepwear?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't wear shorts when I sleep, Ichigo. Usually, I don't wear anything."

He gasped before looking straight into her eyes. "Don't flirt with me."

She laughed. "Ha, I didn't know you are a conservative. Flirting is a skill, Mr. Kurosaki. Like all skills, it should be practiced." She positioned herself to face Ichigo; she then placed her hands on her knee.

"You agree?"

As expected, he was again staring at her legs. She lifted one leg just a little bit to show more skin on her inner thigh. She sneered when she saw him swallow. Grimmjow was right. If she wants Ichigo to be torn into totters, all she had to do was bare some skin.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo look up at Orihime.

"Stop it, Orihime."

"You know, when you came at the club your mood was okay while I'm the mean. But now, you're being mean. Do you also have PMS? Lighten up! This is an adventure, not a burial. Where's your enthusiasm?"

He breathed in. "It got stranded from outer space." He sarcastically said.

…..

Another chapter has ended. Hope you all like it. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the characters of bleach and TFK. That's all thank you ;)

…..

Chapter 5

The flight took almost two hours, which Orihime spent sleeping with her headphones on. Partly to prevent boredom; and partly, to avoid talking to Ichigo who is deep in his thoughts. She could almost swear, the closer they got to Karakura, the more tense he became. They arrived at their hotel at exactly one thirty in the afternoon.

"May I help you?" the receptionist smiled sweetly at them.

Orihime smiled back. "Is there a reservation for Orihime Inoue?"

She checked the computer. "Yes, Ma'am. Room twelve- one- one. Also, there is package for you." She handed them the keycard and a brown envelope when she finished verifying her ID.

The two stared at each other. When she accepted the card and the enveloped, her heart beat became erratic.

"May I take your bags, Ma'am?" a bellboy asked.

"It's okay. I can manage." She is just carrying a medium sized back pack. She was used to traveling. Her baggage consists of lightweight clothes and a pair of flip flops. She nodded at Ichigo before walking straight to the elevator.

It felt like a lifetime before they reached the twelfth floor. When they found their room, Orihime quickly swiped the card and entered the room Ichigo trailing behind. She dropped her bag at the floor and sat at the bed, she was intently staring at the envelope.

"Are you going to open it or you're going to just stare at it?"

She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. This was her first actual step to retribution. She opened the envelope and unfolds the paper it contains. The first page is the legal document proving her and her father's agreement that she should succeed all the trials her father must give. It was signed and notarized with all the details and "fine print" specified. She read it thoroughly to make sure, then she passed it to Ichigo. It is then she noticed the next page. Her jaw dropped. She read the page again.

"Well…?"

Her jaw tightened. "Great."

Ichigo curiously took the bond paper from Orihime. His eyes went wide when he read the letter. "Shit." He mentioned before looking at her. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah." She annoyingly said. She felt like her father is mocking her.

"Really?" He looked excited, this jerk. He grabbed the envelope and took a specialty envelope out. Inside it was five thousand yen and an invitation card at a party that will be held tomorrow evening.

She stretched her hand. "Give me the money. I need to buy proper attire for tomorrow."

He handed the money and the invitation. "Why? You didn't bring one?"

"Most of my underwear are thongs and low-cut bikinis, Kurosaki. I'm not planning to dance wearing a thong in front of those hungry wolves."

He didn't know wether to smile or to scowl. She had no doubt he was picturing her dancing in nothing but a thong, in the middle of a bachelor's party. He rubbed his forehead. "Maybe I should bring a tranquilizer gun."

…..

Instead of staying at another hotel, they choose to stay. Apart from being late, Orihime also became lazy to even think about changing their hotel. Perhaps nothing bad will happen even if they sleep there for a night. Besides, their "matrimonial suite" is already paid for. The room was big, divided by a folding shoji screen in between a modest receiving area, kitchenette, and the bedroom. Meaning she will share the bed with Ichigo.

She didn't mind. She didn't care. If he tried anything, she'd break his neck. Or whatever of him she could break.

She stretched before leaving the bathroom. Her towel was hanged at her shoulder. She was in one of her most modest sleepwears: tank top and boxers. She didn't mind if she's exposing some cleavage and that her nipples are quite obvious. Who wore bras to sleep, anyway?

"What?" she asked when she saw Ichigo gaping at her.

That's when Ichigo came back to his senses. "D-don't you have any pajama?"

"Be grateful that I'm still wearing something. I can't sleep very well if I'm wearing clothes. And I doubt it if you want me to sleep only wearing my panty."

He grabbed one of the pillows and covered his lap. He was wearing beach shorts and a T-shirt. "I knew it; I'll be in a great danger."

She raised an eyebrow, and smiled teasingly when she realized what is happening to him. "Whoa! Are you lusting over me, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

He glared at her before looking down at her chest. He quickly averted his gaze, turned the TV set off and dived on the bed. He lay down facing his back to her. "Just sleep already," he said.

Instead of being relieved because he's being a gentleman, it only awakens her bitchiness. She thinks that the Ichigo Kurosaki she met at the club was left behind. He became super conservative when they arrived at Karakura. That made her more curious about him. Which one was he? The confident sexy guy who flirted with her or this surly guy who was trying to be a gentleman?

Even if the bed is huge she still slept close to Ichigo. She could feel the warmth of his body and smell of his clean scent. It seemed to soothe her for some reason. She's sure that Ichigo can feel her because he became tense. She smirked before turning the lampshade off. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

A minute pass before he replied. His voice was so low and deep as if it came from a well. "Goodnight, Orihime."

…..

**Day Two: Travel to Okinawa.**

**Task: Strip dancing at the bachelor's party.**

Ichigo rubbed his forehead. He can't sleep from imagining different scenes that can happen at the party. But it's not just it, he is too aware about the woman beside him.

He would normally sleep through anything. But now, he doesn't know why he keeps on staring at her. Again and again, he keeps on scolding himself. He should have just accepted her offer to "entertain" himself with the women in her club.

When was the last time he had sex? He couldn't even remember. He looked at his cell phone when it light up.

_Room #? – F._

He smiled. Reinforcement had arrived.

…..

Thanks. R&R ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and TFK. How sad. ;(

…..

Chapter 6

When Orihime woke, it was already eight in the morning. Ichigo had already taken his bath and was already dressed. As usual, he's wearing a white T-shirt and jeans; his working boots are Red Wings. _Not bad, not bad at all. _He was sleeping with his legs on top of the coffee table.

He looked good and sexy, even if he was asleep. His hands are lying on his stomach and his face was relaxed which was always so serious when they had arrived at Karakura. She shook her head. She knows that he didn't have a good sleep. She called for the room service and entered the bathroom to bathe. She needed to eat breakfast before she purchased her attire for the party. Then they had to get going.

When she went out the bathroom Ichigo was already awake and was standing at the corner of the bed packing his belongings. When he saw her clad with a towel, he stopped what he was doing and gaped at Orihime. When their eyes met, she felt that her heart stopped beating.

He coughed while standing at his full height. "The breakfast is outside."

"Okay." She nodded. She was half amused- half excited by the way she seemed to affect him. "I'm going to change. If you don't want to leave then it is fine with me." She shrugged her shoulders.

He massaged his nape. His eyebrows are knitted together not knowing how to react at what Orihime just said. In the end, he nodded and went straight for the space at the corner of the shoji screen.

She secretly smiled. He was attracted to her. She knows that, but he was too much of a gentleman. She remembered the way he flirted with her in the club. Where's that guy? She was sure that guy would have taken her offer to stay and watch her dress.

_What are you doing, Orihime? Isn't it that you said that you don't want your plans to be ruined and yet you're being mischievous._

She closed her eyes after remembering the way Ichigo looked at her. He looked like he wanted to grab her. Instead, he just nodded and run away even though she offered him to stay. She never met a guy like him before, it made her want to tease him all the more.

She smirked. _Maybe I will…_

Orihime and Ichigo both looked at the low gate of the beach resort when Ichigo stopped the car. From their spot they saw plenty of cars from the designated parking area. There are tables surrounding the makeshift stage where a band is performing. Each table consists of four or five men. Base from the noise, Ichigo guessed that ninety percent of the crowd is already drunk. He cursed mentally, with a tight jaw he glanced at her companion. "Are you certain you want to continue? We may be in trouble?"

"Why? Are you scared?" Orihime asked.

He shook his head before entering the gate. After parking, they saw two approaching men both with a gun inside their holster. Ichigo already guessed that they're bodyguards of the birthday celebrant.

"Who may you be?" the first guard politely asked.

"Aizen Grantz," he said. It is in their plan to change their identity. He pointed Orihime. "I'm with the dancer for the party."

The guy took a glance at Orihime and gawked at how beautiful his companion is. Orihime is in a white dress and white thong sandals. He knows that underneath that dress she's wearing white matching bikini, he knew because she offered him to stay in the room to ask if her outfit is okay, but he firmly refused. He was fighting his raging hormones as it was, he didn't need the added visual stimulation.

Both guards accompanied them to the party. One of the guards went straight towards a six foot tall guy who's around thirty years old.

"Oh… I like." Orihime smiled playfully when she saw how handsome the guy is. "If he's the birthday celebrant, you can permit him to take me home."

He fights the urged to sack this woman. "Rein your flirtatiousness before the wave sweep you away."

She rolled her eyes. "Now where's the fun in that?"

All the guys started to looked at them, now he was bad trip. He should've really brought a tranquilizer gun.

Orihime wanted to laugh badly at Ichigo's reaction. She was enjoying this. She turned just in time to smile at their handsome host. "Good evening, sir."

The man approached them with a smile; he didn't even hide his admiration towards her. "You don't remember me anymore, do you?"

She became confused. He knows me?

His smile didn't waver. "I'm the son of Kurotshuchi Mayuri, one of your father's friend. We regularly visit your house before."

A scene fifteen years ago flash before her…

_It was summer vacation. She was reading a magazine while walking; all of a sudden someone bump at her causing her magazine to drop._

"_Hi," said the boy who collided with her._

_Annoyed, she picked her magazine and kicked the boy's leg and when she heard him scream she quickly run away._

"_I'm Keigo (?)!" He shouted but she didn't look back_.

She blinked again and again. "Keigo?"

He laughed, obviously pleased she remembered him. "Right. You did remember my name. How are you Orihime?"

"I'm okay." Her irritation towards her father tripled. She can't believe the man, he intends her daughter to dance at a party with someone she knew.

"You became more beautiful." Keigo said while escorting them towards the entrance. "So, uhm… are you really going to dance in exchange of the box your father left?"

"Uh-uh." She simply said. _What could be is inside the box?_

He was also doubtful. "You don't have to if you can't. I can-"

"No." She didn't want her father to think that she tried to deceive him. "We made a bet. This is his dare. I want to do this."

Keigo looked at Ichigo who is behind them.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's my bodyguard of sorts."

"Have you had your dinner?" Keigo asked when they reached the buffet table. "You may eat first."

"I'm okay, how 'bout you Aizen?" she said while glancing at Ichigo. He shook his head to say 'no'. She looked around and saw familiar faces but she didn't quite remember where she saw them. _Get this over and done with ASAP Orihime._ "Just tell me if it's my turn to perform."

He carefully looked at her. "Okay. You're up next after this performance." He gazed at the playing band. "If you needed to change or anything, the bathroom is in there."

Orihime followed his finger that is pointing towards a rest house. She nodded before looking back at him. "Is this a bachelor's party or a birthday?"

"This is my brother's bachelor party." He pointed a guy who is drinking at a corner. She just ignored the impish looked his giving. She was used to men doing that.

"Don't you worry about them; almost all of these guys know your father. I can also talk to them about your situation."

"Don't bother." She followed him towards their table. "I can handle anything these guys can dish out."

He smiled. "Good then."

Ichigo's face was blank when she glanced at him but his eyes are telling her to be careful.

…..

End of chapter 6. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Bleach and TFK, ;(

Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

…..

Chapter 7

Ichigo sat near the stage when Orihime climbed on it. All the lights went off except for the spotlight that is focused on the stage. He watched, fascinated, as she stepped into the light, in white dress, under the stars. All the guys went screaming.

When the tropical dance beat started to play he didn't have a choice but to gawk while Orihime's body is in sync with the music. She was graceful, boneless, sexy, and incredibly beautiful.

He didn't dare to take his eyes off of her not when she is slowly removing her sarong (A long piece of cloth worn wrapped around the body and tucked in either at the waist or arms). She was giving them a "preview" until her sarong was gone, showing off her body clothed with just her bikini. Her sarong was like a extension of her arms- it was like a ribbon of a gymnast and a cape. The boys were going wild.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was just mesmerized and hard.

Orihime's hands moved over her skin sensually as if she loved what she felt. She was teasing them, making him imagine how she would feel in his hands. He would bet her skin would be damn soft… like silk.

When she turned while swinging her hips, a realization hit Ichigo; and he didn't know wether to be happy or be annoyed.

He was going to travel cross- country with a flagpole on his pants.

Orihime is catching her breath when she finished her dance. She loved dancing. It was exhilarating. It made her feel good. She didn't need to see the face of her audience to know if they enjoyed the show. She could hear then onstage, cheering, making cat calls. She was not offended. It was an entertainer's job to entertain. The groups reaction, made her glad that she entertained them well. And she didn't even have to take off all her clothes.

She looked for Ichigo right after she descends the stage. She was curious about his reaction. He stretched his hand towards her. When their eyes met she momentarily zoned out. He was looking at her like he wanted to haul her over his shoulder and carry her to his cave. And for some reason, she wanted him to.

"Is my performance okay?" she asked. _Thank kami, my voice was normal. I don't want him to realize the butterflies in my stomach just because of his intense stare._

"I'm nearly on the verge of spontaneous combustion."

The way he was looking at her melts her insides. She wished the butterflies there would melt off, too. They didn't. Damn him. "Really."

"Hmm…"

She smiled teasingly. "Are you flirting with me again?"

He grasped her side causing her to jump. She felt like she was being electrocuted.

"What do you think?"

She licked her lower lip. She can't formulate a reply, her mind was blank. They stayed in that position before he focused his attention to Keigo. Ichigo removed his hands and allowed her to talk to him.

"Wow!" He said, his eyes are full of admiration. "I can't say a word."

"Thanks." She noticed his friends behind him.

"My friends wanted to meet you. I hope you don't mind."

She simply secured her sarong around her waist. She felt like some of these men would devour her. If she was any other girl and was not the daughter of Barragan Louisenbairn, she is sure that these men would do what they please to her. But she knew how to handle men like these. Joke, flirt, smile, and laugh. Make them think you're enjoying the attention but let them know you have the right to choose who you want to be with.

She danced with the few of them because she was expected to. "No touching or grabbing" was the rule. Keigo also emphasized it to the group. She received indecent proposals, business cards, and tips while dancing.

She kept on glancing at Ichigo drinking beer at their table. Even if she can't see his eyes, she knows that his looking at her. For some reason it made her more… sexier. She wanted to dance with him. For him. To find if she can bring out the Ichigo she met at Tokyo.

Keigo lead her to his cottage after one hour of dancing. Ichigo stayed at the door, preventing her to go inside. She noticed his darkening aura even if he didn't speak.

"I'm fine." She whispered in his ear before following Keigo inside his cottage.

When the door closed he took the box with an envelope attached on it from his drawer. "Here."

She accepted it with a smile."Thanks."

"My number is inside the envelope. Call me if you have time."

She smiled and nodded before leaving the cottage. He only glanced at her when she stepped outside the cottage. His face was still void of any emotions. "Let's go." He started walking.

She quickly followed.

…..

Ahh… another chapter has ended. Relieved ;)

Oh yes, before I forgot. I would finish writing this story before continuing my other story 'Protect the Berry'. So sorry for not updating that story of mine but as soon as I finished this story I would concentrate on writing new chapters for 'protect the berry'. that's all and thank you so so so so…. Much!

Thank you for reading and review. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Bleach or TFK they respectfully belongs to Kubo Tite and Camilla.

Here's another update enjoy guys!

…..

Chapter 8

Orihime followed Ichigo until they reach their car. He didn't talk to her when they drove off the parking lot. Orihime had had enough off Ichigo's mood swings.

"What is your problem, Kurosaki?"

He didn't reply.

She was annoyed. She was tempted to ignore him. She wanted to open the envelope but it was getting dark, reading it would be impossible. She then feels cold from the car's aircon, after all she was just wearing a bikini top and a sarong wrapped around her waist. She didn't have the chance to turn her sarong into a dress. She then unties her sarong, and while doing so she didn't miss Ichigo staring at her legs then focusing again at the road.

"If you have a problem with me, say so," she said, her voice is full of irritation. Orihime then tied her sarong around her nape.

"None," his short reply.

"Jezz, then talk to me." she rolled her eyes. "A while ago you were flirting with me, and now you're being possessed by an old maid."

"Me? Old maid?" he blurted. "Maybe, compare to you-"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

If she weren't worried about being in an accident, she would punch him in the face. "Ha, jerk."

"You're denying the fact that_ you're_ enjoying flirting with those morons."

"No. But that doesn't mean I'm proud of it. Is it my fault if they desire me? Do you want me to go hide and rot in a cave? I've got it, I flaunt it."

His veins are popping out of his neck and temples but didn't comment. Both were shock when someone bumped at their car.

"Shit!" Ichigo tried to avoid the car behind them. "Put your seatbelt on, Orihime!"

She quickly obeyed, forgetting her anger towards him. "Who might that be?" she glanced at the other car that is continually hitting their car.

"I don't know." He shouted. He stepped on the accelerator to increase their speed. "Hold on."

Her eyes went wide. They are now leaving the smooth highway; the next curve would be dangerous for them, they would fall straight to the cliff if those bastards catch up with them. "Faster, Kurosaki! If they catch up on us, we'll sure be the headline tomorrow!"

Ichigo swerved the car to the right; the car is merely inches away from the cliff. "Just pray that we don't encounter another car."

She wrinkled her forehead when she saw him smile. "You're enjoying this?"

He looked at her with a smirk. "What do you think?"

She just gaped when the car gained more speed. He was in control of the situation. Orihime can't stop herself to be amazed even though her stomach is in a tight knot due to the fact that they can tumble down the cliff.

She looked at the black car that is chasing them. "I think we're far enough." She said, and then stooped when he heard a gunshot.

Ichigo forced Orihime to crouch down. "Stay there."

They heard two more shots before the back window cracked. Orihime couldn't see the highway, she was about to raise her head when Ichigo shoved her head down.

"Down." He shouted before slowing the car.

"Why'd we slowed down?"

"To play billiards." He sarcastically said, another gunshot was heard.

She peered over her shoulder; and saw the car chasing them is gaining speed. Ichigo turned to a blind curve; he stopped the car after driving a meter away from the curve.

Orihime's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Why-"

She tightly gripped the dashboard when Ichigo drove the car backwards. She saw the front of the car chasing them; her heartbeat sped up when she felt the collision of their car and the other car.

Metal scraped against metal. Ichgio plowed their car into the side of the other car at an angle, forcing it to the edge of the cliff. When the other car used its brake, Ichigo shifted the car's gear pushing the other car to the cliff. Seeing that the car is trying to escape; he again forced it to the edge of the cliff.

Hearing a gunshot from the enemy, Ichigo grabbed his gun from the side of the driver's seat. Orihime's eyes became bigger. While pushing the other car, Ichigo was also shooting the enemy.

When she sneaks a quick look, she saw Ichigo hit the guy sitting at the passenger's seat. He firmly stepped on the accelerator plowing the other car. Orihime firmly gripped the dashboard when their car abruptly stopped.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

She nodded while catching her breath. He was intently looking at her, aside from a few visible sweat and furrowed forehead it was like he wasn't affected at all. It's just like nothing happened. What is this guy?

He grabbed another gun under the driver's seat. The car was like a mini armory and according to him it was left behind by his friend for their use.

"You stay here and wait for me."

She nodded, confused at what he's planning to do. "Where are you going?"

He opened his door. "I want to check something." He said while giving the gun to Orihime. "If someone approaches you, shoot him."

She took hold of the gun. He was at the edge of the cliff when she looked back. He was gone. After ten minutes of waiting no car drove by, it is almost dawn so it is just natural.

Then she saw him, his clothes are covered with dirt.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"Dead." He simply said. "Let's look for a hotel and restaurant, I'm famished."

She returned the gun; he just returned it back under the driver's seat. She became more amazed. _Who the hell is this guy?_

…_.._

Huhu another chapter ended. ;)

**Thank you for all your reviews and advices. I really, really, really appreciated them (100x) !**

**For those who read my story, THANK YOU AGAIN GUYS!**

**Hope to see you at my next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Again I don't own Bleach and TFK

…...

Chapter 9

"Ulquiorra, are you working on something?" Ichigo asked the man on the other line."We encountered some problem, I need clean-up."

Orihime didn't want to pry but she couldn't help it they're sharing a room. While Ichigo briefly narrate what happened at the highway, to say Orihime was not listening she busy herself looking for a change of clothes at her backpack.

"You should go there first before the press comes. I also need information about those guys." He grabbed the two driver's license that he retrieved from the dead guys; he read their names and some basic information."Do a background check and contact me right away. I need to know who's after us."

Orihime became more curious about Ichigo. Obviously, he has too many connections. Instead of asking too many questions when she saw him look her way she took her clothes and went straight to the bathroom.

She allowed herself to relax under the hot shower. Three hours had just passed when someone attempted to kill them and thanks to Ichigo they survived. He drove to the next town, leaving and hiding their car behind clustered trees. He took all of their things and he handed over a t-shirt for her to use. They walk to the bus station. When she noticed people staring, she acted like a clingy girlfriend. The act served its purpose. The crowd's suspicion was gone and was replaced by amusement: perhaps, because they looked like lunatics.

She smiled when she remembered how Ichigo reacted when she became all clingy. He looked confused and surprised. He smiled when he realized her purpose. The butterflies in her stomach are going wild every time she remembered that smile.

_Gosh! I'm sooo screwed._

Trust her to like a guy who seemed to thrive on being chased and shot at.

When she exited the bathroom, she saw Ichigo sitting on the bed watching t.v.. He was barefooted and without a shirt. Her heartbeat was already erratic when she entered the bathroom but now she felt it worsen. He was creamy light brown all over. And because his back is exposed to her, she realized that this man is indeed sexy.

He had well- defined back and broad shoulders that tapered down to lean hips. And she can't believe that his scars made him even sexier. _So… damn hot!_

A scene played in her mind: Ichigo was firmly holding her. Her legs are wrapped around his hips while they are both sharing a searing kiss.

He looked back at her. "You're done using the bathroom?"

She nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak something wholesome.

His intense eyes traveled over her like before as if he couldn't help himself, just as she couldn't help herself from reacting to his presence. Realizing what he's doing, he stood up and grabbed the towel from the chair. "I'm next."

She momentarily froze when he stood up straight, his abs and pecs are exposed to her hungry eyes. Even though she has seen too many naked men and women before, she only was attracted to Ichigo. She didn't felt that intense attraction from other guys prior to him.

"Did I pass, ma'am?"

She snorted to hide her embarrassment and prayed that he would not hear her heartbeat."You had already asked me that question. And you already know the answer."

"So elusive." He grinned, that sexy self- confident grin that turned her knees to jelly the night they have first met. He caressed her cheeks. When he spoke again he became serious. "Are you okay?"

"Yup, why?" when his fingertips brushed against her cheek, she almost closed her eyes and pressed her face to his palm.

"If that happened to someone, they could have a nervous breakdown."

She rolled her eyes."Are you forgetting about my bloodline and where I grew up? I saw and experienced much worse than that."

"That's what I like about you, you're cool to be with."

Orihime smiled. He looked fascinated and at the same time, eyes held respect for her. Her heart melted. _Jeez, Orihime! He just called you cool , and you go and act like a a teenager who saw her ultimate crush._

When he stared at her lips, she clutched his wrist. She didn't know if she should either push him away or to pull him towards her. He was at arm-length close but not touching except for that hand on her nape. His thumb unconsciously rubbing her neck made her want to shiver. She could feel his body heat and she wanted him closer. He caressed her other cheek. She can't breathe from too much anticipation. Maybe he is going to kiss her.

"Ichigo, are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked, her patience is running thin from waiting.

He chuckled and met her eyes." Why, do you want me to kiss you?"

"If you do not know the answer, then no thanks. I'm not going to kiss or allow someone who is stupid to kiss me!" she said irritated. She was about to leave when Ichigo pulled her towards him and hold her nape. Using his other thumb, he raised her chin to meet his eyes. Her knees became weak. Intense. It's the perfect word to describe Ichigo. He was like a powder keg waiting to explode. She might experience fireworks if he would kiss her. She really wanted to. "What're you waiting for?"

He didn't move, he was just staring at her. His eyebrows were furrowed as if deciding his course of action, and then he lowered his head.

She gasped. Her lips were tingling with anticipation. Just when he could feel his warm breath against her lips, he stopped. He groaned from frustration, afterwards he pressed his forehead to hers. She didn't know wether to kiss him or smack him upside the head.

"Ichigo."

"Ever since the beginning, I'm dying to kiss you." He massaged his nape. "But I promised Aizen."

Her eyes were narrowed into slits."Promised what?"  
"He said you're off- limits and warned me not to touch you, I agreed." His eyebrows were knitted."But I never knew that you affect me this much."

She was intrigued."What kind of effect?"

"That I'm going to die if I didn't kiss you." He groaned again. He let go of her, giving them space. Perhaps, he is a foreign specie. Normally, guys would kiss and have sex first, regret later.

"Do you always comply to your promises?"

"Yeah, as long as I can."

"You didn't break any promises, not even one?"

"If only my life is at stake." He was looking straight to her eyes; it's as if it is easy to focus his attention there compared to her other body parts. His self- control was admirable.

"Did that already happen to you?"

"Yeah."  
"Interesting. What happened, did you sacrifice your word?"

He smiled."Nope. I worked around it."

Orihime also smiled. This guy is really something. She had an urge to kiss him- and probably much more. She moved away from the wall and faced him until they almost touched. When she raised her hand, he stood up straight. But he allowed her to touch his chest.

"May I ask you." She said."How would you work your way out of this situation?"

"I'm still thinking." He swallowed.

She sighed. Ichigo's kind who have admirable self- control are like volcano's when they erupt. She wanted to know what it would be like when he did. "Think fast, Kurosaki." She said while leaning on him, he became stiff like a statue. All his body parts were hard, specially the one that is pressing at her navel. She liked the way his body reacted to her even if his mind is fighting it. She kissed his chin. "The longer you think, the harder it would be to resist."

"You're enjoying teasing me?"

"What do you think?"

He shook his head. "Can I now use the bathroom?"

"You're going somewhere? Or do you have a date?" she teased but gave him some way.

"Yup, under the shower before I go crazy because of you." He then quickly entered the bathroom. Orihime heard him locked the door.

"Duh? You don't need to lock the door. As if I'm going to rape you!"

"Better safe than sorry." He replied.

She smiled before diving on the bed.

…...

So what do you think guys?

You like it or not? Pls review hehehe….

Again Thank you for reading ;) next chapter would be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Bleach and TFK (in which I base my story) they respectfully belong to Kubo Tite and Camilla. ...

Chapter 10

Orihime's slumber was interrupted by a annoying tapped on her cheek. She slapped the owner's hand. "Stop it, Grimmjow!"

"I am not Grimmjow."

She opened her eye, and groaned when she saw Ichigo with furrowed brows. "I'm still sleepy, Ichigo."

"You can continue your sleep later, you have a visitor."

She rubbed her eyes. "Who?"

He peered at his shoulder, nodding his head towards the corner of the room, she sleepily followed Ichigo's gaze. Recognizing her visitor, she quickly sat up. There was no mistaking those brown eyes, the pale skin, and his swept back hair style with a strand hanging from his face.

"Aizen!" she was about to jump out of the bed when Ichigo grabbed her arm. "What?" she angrily asked.

"Put on your bra." He then shoved her bra in her hands that she had hanged at the bathroom's hook. She smiled. He was turning out to be unexpectedly sweet. She wore her bra under the sheets. Not that it mattered to her anyway; Aizen was already used to her, it was just for Ichigo's peace of mind.

She did not waste time. She quickly walked towards Aizen giving him a hug. She noticed when Ichigo turned his head away from their "long-lost lovers" drama. Aizen then enclosed his arms around her hips. She was happy to see Aizen was actually smiling. Not the feral predatorial sinister smile,instead a truly genuine smile.

"Yo, Captain Aizen. Looking good, huh!"

He actually looked amused."How's the trip? Are you okay?"

"Yes." She kissed his cheek. In a rare case of affection, he actually ran his fingers through her hair. He met her eyes to see if she's lying. "You're not hurt?"

"As if…! That was nothing!" He shook his head, releasing his hold on her but she continued embracing him.

She knew that they looked good together in a weird kind of way. Just like cast of Sin City- the girl with fair skin and the dark, dangerous- looking guy.

"Are you coming with us?" Orihime asked.

"I just brought a car and supplies." He guided her towards the sofa. "I've heard that your Dad's enemies are chasing after you. I don't know their names yet so be vigilant. And you knew very well that your Dad knows how to hide that is why his enemies might think you're the weak link, they might hunt you to have their revenge."

"You should have said that yesterday." Ichigo sarcastically said.

Aizen ignored him. "I don't want you to endanger your life, hime."

"No choice." She shrugged her shoulders. "And do not worry I know what I'm doing and I can handle all this."

He nodded. They have discussed this a couple of times. This was the chance they were waiting for. He turned to Ichigo. "I'm entrusting Hime to you. Trust each other. If troubles arise contact Ulquiorra or Yammy, they can quickly respond to your help than me."

"And what would you do, oh mighty leader?"

"I would look for the enemies who are pursuing you." "

"Ah. Good luck then," Orihime said while tapping Aizen's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I better buy our breakfast." Ichigo gave Aizen a meaningful look. "How much time do you need for me to come back? Is three hours okay for a short time?"

Aizen glare at Ichigo. "Shut up or I'll kill you." Ichigo rolled his eyes before leaving the room. Orihime had a raised eyebrow. The idiot didn't even look at her.

"Are you getting along with Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"He's okay," she answered. "But the truth is, I prefer the Ichigo I met at my club, when we arrived at Karakura he begin acting like an old maid."

He raised an eyebrow. "Old maid?"

"Yeah, he was super conservative. He was more relaxed when we're in Tokyo. He was flirting with me. I think your friend has dual personality."

"He flirted with you?" he looked amused even though his expression didn't change. "I think he's suicidal."

"Really, what did you told him?" He didn't respond, but she already had a guess. In addition to Ichigo's misplaced sense of honor; he also believed that she and Aizen are lovers. "No wonder the guy had a stick up his ass ever since."

"I know Ichigo too well, he's just fired up for taking his job too seriously." he said

"Or maybe he just needs to get laid."

In her astonishment, he smiled. "I hope you would not volunteer yourself. Maybe Grimmjow already claimed-"

"Shut up!" she leaned forward, hitting him with a throw pillow.

"Ah, I see..." he looked more amused now that her cheeks were burning. Bastard,she thought

"Good to know."

"What's good about it?" she frowned. "It's a liability. So, I need to discard it as quickly as possible."

"You talk like you are just throwing a garbage." He shook his head. "Why not give it a price so that you can benefit from it."

Her eyes widen. Give her virginity a price? "How could you-"when she looked in to his eyes she noticed something. He was teasing her. She then laughed.

"Well, well, well! You can now actually joke." Even if she didn't see him smile or laugh she can still feel his amusement. That was one of the things she liked about him. He was not exactly what one saw on the outside.

Ichigo snorted. He was evicted from his own room for the sake of those two lovebirds. Damn! He was going down the stairs to the ground floor when he heard voices coming from the front desk. He slowed his pace.

"Sir, we can't give our guests information." The woman behind the front desk calmly said. "But if you knew the room number you can already go upstairs."

"That's our problem Miss; we don't know their room number. I've forgot to asked my friend about their room number. He is with his girlfriend. The girl is fair, petite, and sexy. The guy is tall and tan…"

Ichigo's brows were knitted. He leaned closer to the wall, went down for another step, he then peered at the front desk.

At the front desk, two men were wearing jackets even if it's not cold or raining outside. They didn't look like goons but he knows for sure that they were looking for him and Orihime. He would like to look around to see if they have companions instead he turned around and quickly went up for the third floor. While going up, he considered that he might witness a hot scene. Instead of being shy, he grinned while knocking on the door.

Sorry Aizen, better luck next time.

...

Hehehe… Aizen had already entered the scene. My upcoming chapters would reveal Orihime's past and her relationship with Aizen and if Ichigo will catch them in a compromising situation.

Again THANK YOU ALL GUYS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ AND TO REVIEW. I'M APPRECIATING ALL FEEDBACKS FROM YOU GUYS!

See you next chapter. And have a good day!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach there would be lots of ichihime smut hehehe… sadly I don't own a thing about it and also I don't own TFK. ;(

…..

CHAPTER 11

"So, HAVE you gotten laid lately, taichou?" Orihime teasingly asked Aizen. She laughed when he squint his eyes. "What? Is it bad to ask? Are all women blind to not see how sexy you are?"

"Sexy who looked like a serial killer?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you still believed what that witch said? You're not a monster, ok?"

He kept silent.

She sighed and kneel beside him on the sofa. "Hey, how many times should I tell you, that you're not a monster? If she can't accept who you are then it is her loss not yours. I know that there is someone out there who is willing to accept and love you; you just need to lighten up once in a while and stop looking like you're gonna punch someone in the face."

He smiled, grateful to have someone who believes in him and gives encouragement and hope.

She remembered their past. She felt her heart clench as it always did when she remembered the pain they must bear. Orihime fought back the anger she felt afterwards. The anger she felt towards the man who inflicted so much pain and sufferings to his own family and the shame of wearing his name.

She met his gaze. Aizen shook his head and messed her hair. She felt like a kid whenever he does that. She pouted. "Ah! Stop it! You're ruining my hair!"

He chucked her chin with the crook of his finger and looked at her with his dark unflinching stare that seems to unnerve even the most notorious criminal.

Orihime held his cheeks with a smile. He is really handsome if only he doesn't look like he's against the world and if he stopped to be so intimidating. His brown eyes are deep set, high bridge nose, and thin lips. If it weren't for his scars, his pale white skin would have been flawless.

"You need to smile more often. I know chicks dig mysterious looking guy but you Captain are far from being mysterious. You look like you're ready to beat someone to death; you have a very dark aura that you need to lighten up." She laughed at his clueless expression and enthusiastically pinched his cheeks.

Alex let out a long suffering sigh. "Ouch…! My face."

She didn't let go. "You know, you're just ten years ahead of me. You don't need to act old, big brother."

His expression didn't change but his eyes held mirth. "I'm still older than you. So, you must learn to respect elders, little sis."

She burst with laughter. He jokes once in a blue moon. He seldom smiles. But women who saw him are always spellbound. She can always see the resemblance of Aizen to his mom whenever he smiles.

I guess women are really blind to not notice how wonderful her brother is. They could not see past his cold exterior. They refused to see the intense brown eyes that looked like his late mother's eyes. One look at his cold eyes and girls turn their backs, didn't they realize that those same eyes can show warmth.

"Hay…" she sat on his lap, ignoring his raised brow, just like old days. He didn't protest when she leaned her head on his hard chest. "Do you also miss your mom?"

"Yes," he answered.

She sighed. Since she decided to live in Tokyo, he made sure of it that she was always safe. Even if he seldom visits her there, she knew that if she needed him he would always come rushing by her side. No one knows about their true relationship except for Grimmjow. Both of them intended to act as her boyfriend.

Having both as her "boyfriends", they made her "bitch" reputation much more believable. It served her well. Between Grimmjow's constant guarding, Aizen's intimidating presence time and again, and her own bitchiness, men would flirt, but never willingly take her on. That's why she's still a virgin- much to her dismay-even though the whole world thinks that her body is shared by both men and or more.

"I want to have a real boyfriend." She said.

He looked at her. "Right now?"

"No, scratch that," she immediately took back her words. "I don't want a boyfriend. There are so many hassles. I want to have sex." She bit her lower lip to stop her from laughing when she saw a vein pop on his temple. He then hit her on the head. "Ouch!" she massaged the back of her head.

She grinned. "I'm already twenty six. I don't need your permission to be sexually active, Captain. Remember that."

Aizen's eyes narrowed dangerously. He's challenging her to spurn him. So, of course she would. If only to drive him crazy.

_It would be a sight to see,_ she thought teasingly.

She had an image of him bursting a blood vessel. Unable to hold her amusement, she started laughing. "What if I decided to try Ichigo?"

Her brother stared at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I can kill or castrate him. Remember that, kid."

She met his gaze. She's not sure if he's playing around or if he's serious. He wouldn't castrate a friend, would he? But then again, Aizen was like a Forrest Gump's box of chocolates. _You never know what you're gonna get. Unless it's too late._

…..

"Why do you need to be so close?" Orihime asked Ichigo while they were going downstairs. "I can handle this by myself."

"Tell your complaint to jail," he rpliead in a rude way. He became grumpy when he saw her and Aizen in a compromising situation. "Or to Aizen. He told me to accompany you."

It was almost seven in the morning and yet there's still no sign of life in the hallway.

"If they're not in the front desk, they might be outside waiting for us," he said. They were going down the second floor. "Don't go near-" Ichigo stopped talking and looked ahead.

She followed his gaze. She saw a man wearing a black jacket and behind him was a guy wearing the same jacket but his was blue.

They were at the landing of the first floor and the second floor; they're five steps away from them.

She smiled and greeted them. "Hello, boys…"

They were momentarily frozen from their spot before jerking back to reality. The man who's in black moved his hands inside his jacket. But before he can even pull his gun Ichigo had already moved. He took hold of the handrail to give him more leverage and then he stretched his leg for a flying kick that would pass as an action scene for Jet Li's movies.

The guy was squarely hit on the chest. He staggered backwards before tumbling down on the cement floor. Ichigo stood next to the guy.

He smiled when he saw the guy cleave to the wall for support. Noticing the guy in blue charging forward, Ichigo side stepped to kick the man's stomach causing him to fall down the stairs. Ichigo then faced the guy in black whose hands are on his knees and is trying to stand up. Obviously not concerned with fighting fair, her handsome bodyguard didn't wait for the guy to stood up; he kicked the guy's stomach twice, the poor guy just clung on Ichigo's T-shirt. The guy's arms drooped just like a rag doll and his bended knees were weak and shaking when Ichigo grabbed for him to lie with his face up.

The guy's head rolled upwards, Ichigo grabbed the man's gun hidden inside his jacket. He glanced at the guy who fell from the stairs. When he saw him on his back, groaning and clutching his rib, he pointed the gun on the guy's neck he was holding and then whispered with a low voice.

He took a quick look at the man below. He was unmoving but his eyes are alert, his hand that was clutching his rib a while ago was now inside his jacket.

Ichigo was on the act of throwing the dagger he pulled from his jeans pocket when the guy pointed his gun at him. A deafening sound was heard from the stairwell.

The enemy's eyes grew wide; he then stared at his now bleeding leg.

He was shocked when he looked at Ichigo. The gun that was pointed at his comrade's neck was now slightly tilted towards him. Ichigo looked pleased to see the powder burns on the guy's neck that he was interrogating.

"Next would be your forehead." He simply said with a growl.

The guy nodded, and then he shakily dropped the gun. Orihime quickly came down the stairs to grab it. When she was beside Ichigo their eyes connected for a split second. She swallowed, at the same time her insides were melting from his intense stare.

The whole incident didn't even last for five minutes. Aizen came down with his favorite long range Glock .357 pistol. He nods his head to Ichigo before looking at her with questioning eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I was quite disappointed 'cause there's no action for me." She joked.

When Ichigo's lips curled in a satisfied smile and his eyes strayed to her lips as if he was actually thinking about kissing her, her knees almost melted. When he stared at her, she saw the promise in his eyes.

She barely stifled an embarrassing love-struck sigh even as her brain yelled, _"You're gross, Orihime!"_

She was grateful for the arrival of the police and the ambulance, before she can even grab Ichigo and do embarrassing things.

...

hello guys! THANK YOU again for all the reviews and for reading my fic.

R&R... see you at my next chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You guessed right, I don't own Bleach and of course TFK. Another sad truth ;(

…..

Chapter 12

"I can't believe you! An SA… you're a Special agent?" Orihime shouted, she was digging holes on his brother's head. "The last time I checked, you're still a captain. Why didn't you told me about you being an FBI agent?" she was royally pissed off with her brother, her face was red as a tomato.

"I got recruited when I helped them solve a murder case. You remember the killings of those famous people in Tokyo?" he saw her nod. "I did my share of work. The asshole killed one of my _best_ men when he was scouting a dope dealer. Shot him in the head, leave his body in an alley then drove off. My man, Tom, his one of the best and a friend and I can't just sit there and wait for the killer to be arrested, the man_ needs_ justice so I started hunting down the sonofabitch." His voice was deep and gruff.

He maneuvered on his seat to face her. She can saw how affected his brother was, she knew the cop but never talked to him. She had watched one of the news on those killings, and all that she can think about the killer was his a complete psycho, a certified nutcase.

"And besides, you never asked?" he smiled with his eyes. The frown lines are gone, even the dark circles under his eyes lightened.

She sigh her relief. It's good to know that he was fine. "I'm sorry about the outburst, I was just worried. Your line of work always worries me, you're always in trouble. I don't think I can handle the idea of losing you. You're all I got." Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. Aizen leaned forward; using his thumb he wiped the tears away.

Ichigo's face turned green. He was feeling sick. When Aizen stooped to caress Orihime's face he wanted to step hard on the break; that would spoil the sickening atmosphere between the two. Or yanked Aizen away and give the woman a searing kiss, a kiss that would be engrave in her soul and would be impossible to forget even if she tries. Instead, he just gripped the steering wheel too hard making his knuckles white.

"Ichigo! slow down… slow down!" Orihime frantically said. She was gripping the door handle too hard.

Ichigo didn't realize that he was speeding up. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel then slowed down to 80. "What are you laughing at?" he glanced at Aizen.

The guy just shook his head and smiled. A shiver run down his spine, he hated that feral smile it gives you the creeps. I'm doomed.

When Orihime calmed down, she peered at Ichigo. He was acting weird since this morning, she now believe that this guy has a multiple personality. "What about you, you're one of them?"

Their eyes met when he looked at the rearview mirror. "I used to be." He simply said, not wanting to elaborate.

She cocked a brow. A pregnant pause. "That's it? You quit or did you get fired?" she asked, now she was curious. And if she's in this mood no one can stop her from satisfying her curiousity. He didn't answer. When he looked at the rearview mirror Orihime gave him her best puppy eye look; he quickly looked away.

"You don't have to know." His voice was strain. He became stiff and aloof all of a sudden. His behavior added fuel to Orihime's burning curiousity.

"Aizen," she faced his brother, her voice was pleading. She used her hurt puppy eye look to Aizen. When she saw him scratch his nape, she did a victory dance in her head.

"He quit," he answered.

"Shit, man. Am I not entitled to a little secrecy?" He shook his head, glaring at Aizen.

"The good lady asked me a question, who am I to deny such a sweet thing?" his face was expressionless but deep inside Ichigo knew he's wickedly laughing at him.

"My friend here," Aizen patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Became clinically depressed after shooting a student who is in a killing spree."

Ichigo's jaw tightened, she can almost hear his teeth grinding. "That student was my nephew. Kami, I trained him how to use a gun. One night he came to my house, there was blood sputter on his face and sweatshirt. I asked him what happen and he just smiled at me and then he started laughing. He looked insane. When he calmed down he told me that he killed one of the neighbor's dogs, he told me how he lured the dog up to the abandoned house that was on the hillside, and he paused then giggled. Afterwards he said that he shoot the dog's head a couple of times and then shoot the chest for a few more rounds. I remembered what he told me 'I tried to kill the dog to see if I'll feel remorse, and I didn't. Instead, I get all excited and I felt that I can be god. I was powerful. In control. I like this feeling of being superior, I am superior. I'll show those fuckers in school who is superior.' Then he went away. He was a few feet away when he turned and said 'thanks uncle' and run off. I was stunned for a few minutes, called Aizen and told him what happened."

"We looked for him the entire night but he was gone. He just vanished. The next morning, still looking for him we heard the shooting from dispatch and the rest was history." Aizen continued.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, it's my curiousity. I can't stopped myself once I'm in the mood." She said apologetically.

"It's cool." He grinned. "I'm over it, my depression."

She smiled brightly at him. "That's good to hear."

…..

They dropped Aizen back at the inn. He wants to stay for a while to gather information on who was trailing after them.

"Be careful," he said.

"You too captain or should I say Mr. SA." She said with a teasing smile.

Aizen shook his head. He leaned and gave Orihime's forehead a kiss. He faced his friend. "Kurosaki…"

"Yes, Aizen, I won't die." As if to emphasize his point, he gave a salute.

Aizen then walked away.

A few minutes later, they're on the highway leaving the town. She opened a plastic bag containing there lunch.

"Are we gonna make it to our next destination?" she asked, she handed the hamburger to him.

"If we can't make it, the deadline is still due next week so were cool." He took a bite on the hamburger then chewed. "Aizen said that we should take the next intersection, there's a road that will leads us to our next stop. The drive would be longer but it would be safer."

"You can't take a little chasing?" she sipped from her coke in can. She placed the can between her legs before giving Ichigo his drink.

He shook his head. He grabbed his drink while smiling.

"What?" she bite the hamburger while appreciating his profile. Having almost angular features, high forehead, strong jawline, and intense amber eyes. A high bridge nose and thin lips that she's dying to kiss. In short, he's really handsome. Plus the fact that he was radiating raw masculinity even when he restrained it, the man was magnet to his senses. Too engross at appreciating his features she didn't hear what he said, she mechanically grabbed the drink he handed to her.

"Huh?"

He smiled. "I envy that coke settled between your legs," he said, and then peered at the said drink. He bit his bottom lip and met her gaze.

The burger got stuck on her throat. She didn't care whose drink she was holding, and just drink on it. "Don't give me those shit," she said after recovering.

He grinned, and turned left at the intersection he mentioned a while back. "The other night, you're forcing me to kiss you, and now…"

She cocked a brow. "So, does this mean were flirting again?" She asked while she watched him bite on his sandwich. She watched him chewed contemplatively with his mouth closed. When his tongue swiped once to lick the flavors clean off his lips, she almost leaned over to do the job. _Shit! What's happening to me?_

"Why? Is that what you want, to flirt?"

She looked at him. He turned to glance at her and held her gaze a little longer with his intense amber eyes before he returned them to the road. Her heart skipped. Is that all she wanted?

She was a twenty-six-year-old virgin who never had a boyfriend but had a raging hormones and knowledge of the entire book of Kama Sutra and then some. Somehow, flirting seemed too inconsequential.

And then Ichigo Kurosaki came along. All of a sudden, she felt the need to do something reckless.

""Why? Are you willing to give me want I want? It is possible that your honorable side might kick in, forcing you to quit without experiencing first base.

He smiled. "You may never know; I could change my mind and give in…"

"All in a span of a few hours?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hime…" The way he said her name in that low voice made her insides tingle. "Tell me the truth. Are you dating Aizen?"

…..

Hello guys! How do you like this chapter? Don't forget to Review and Read.

What will Orihime do? Will she tell Ichigo the truth or will she lie to him? Will Ichigo man up and take Orihime's offer? If you want answers then I hope I can see you again next chapter. See you!

And also thanks again for all of your heartwarming reviews (LOL) ;).

I made up the special agent thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and any of its characters they belong to Kubo Tite and TFK belongs to Camilla. If I do I would be rich by now, I guess, and there would be lots and lots of ichihime smut and action. That's just my wishful thinking. Well here's another chapter. Enjoy!

…..

Chapter 13

Her expression didn't change but she was nervous as hell. Would she tell Ichigo the truth? Oh, why didn't she asked Aizen to tell him the truth so they could have a semblance of trust in their two-man team.

"Hime?"

She looked at him when he pulled the car at the corner of the road. She could see the endless cornfield at both sides. She didn't see any cars passing by except for the truck that turned left from the road. When she didn't answer, he took his phone and dialed. "Aizen." He said, the phone was squeezed between his shoulder and ear. He was looking at her with a dead expression. "Are you dating Orihime?"

Her eyes bulged out of its sockets.

His expression was impassive the whole time. "Okay. No problem."

She mimicked Ichigo's neutral expression when the call ended. "What did Aizen told you?"

He took in a lungful of breath before answering. "He said no. But your relationship with him is more intimate than that."

_What? _She almost blurted out.

"You're his sister. Details of which you will have to provide after we finish talking." He added, with the same neutral expression. "He also said that he would make sure that I would experience a slow and intense torture before he allows me to die if I try to do _crazy_ things to you."

There was a pregnant pause before she started laughing.

While looking at her, he slowly smiled. "Well…Hell…"

"SINCE you're willing to talk and we don't have much to do, why don't you enlighten me," Ichigo said when they passed a small town. "How did Aizen became you're brother?"

"He was my step brother." She answered.

He was silent.

She could hear the wheels on his head turning. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I know about him being an illegitimate child and that his father is a well known man." He shrugged. "Aizen didn't share much of his past. And we respect his privacy."

She looked at him. It was rare to have a friend that would accept you even if you didn't have much information about them. She knew Ichigo and their teammates respected Aizen and his privacy. "Do you want to know the whole truth?"

He glanced at her. "I don't have the right to know. If Aizen doesn't want to share, I respect that."

"He said, that I would explain it to you. I think he knew that this is the right time for you to know the truth. Don't worry it's not that bad."

She sighed, no one knows about their story except for Grimmjow. "My dad was having an affair with his mom. She became pregnant. My dad was so furious that he almost killed both of them. By that time my mom was also pregnant with my real brother, Sora. Aizen's mom begged for their lives, dad agreed to spare their lives if only they leave Karakura and never return. This all happened when dad was still starting to build his 'business'. Years passed and dad became a ruthless boss syndicate, I wouldn't tell you all of his other 'businesses' because I'm sure of it that you knew them very well." she saw him nod and urge her to continue.

"My dad didn't know that mom was seeing Aizen and his mom with Sora. Four of them clicked instantly. Mom and Aizen's mom became best of friends and Sora and Aizen were inseparable. This set up went for months without my dad noticing, it only stopped when my mom became pregnant. She had a complicated pregnancy. But she survived the complication and gave birth to a baby girl, naming her Orihime." she looked outside her window with glazed eyes. "I was seven when dad came home with blood in his clothes. I asked him about it and he answered with a sinister smile that it's from a bitch who doesn't know how to listen. He went straight to the master's bedroom. I remembered running straight to my room and locking the door." She glanced at Ichigo to give him a sad smile before continuing. "I didn't know that I have another brother, not before Aizen and Sora came frantically knocking at my door. It was a cold dark night. The clouds were covering the beautiful moon and the twinkling stars as if they were hiding to not witness a sad story. I was still sleepy when I half opened the door. And I was surprised to see Sora and this young man standing outside my room. The two looked at their sides before entering my room. Sora was hastily grabbing my clothes and putting it in a small duffel bag. I was just standing there while the two were just like hurricanes. It was all a blur. Then they stopped. Sora grabbed my hand, while the young man peeked outside and signaled us. We were heading down the stair while Sora explained to me everything about the young man and why we're leaving the house."

Ichigo didn't miss the unshed tears that Orihime had to blink away. He felt like drowning just by looking at how sad her eyes are. If they survived this mission, he would take a good vacation to relax. He was getting to soft for his own good.

"Dad was going to give me as a gift to his friend and associate. You know that he was in child trafficking right?" she didn't wait for his reply. "The bastard was giving me as gift to his friend who happens to be a very important man in the police force for taking good care of him and his 'business'. Mom heard of this and decided to take me away. We were almost leaving Karakura when our car stopped. Dad learned about the whole thing and waited for us." Her lips trembled; she was feeling too many emotions at the same time.

"At the end of the road, my dad was standing outside his car. Looking and feeling victorious. He smugly smiled at us; he opened the car door and yanked my mom outside the car. I…I was trembling with fear and anger. Sora stepped outside the car after grabbing a gun. Aizen tried to stop him but he failed. The last thing I saw from him was his carefree smile, he told Aizen to take care of me and to bring me to a safe place. I remembered that I was crying hard, that I can't breathe anymore. Then I heard the shots. Bang… bang…bang…"

Ichigo stopped the car before they end up in an accident. He can't fathom how a father can bring so much pain and damage to his own family.

"I saw mom fell lifeless on the concrete road, and Sora shouting and firing like a madman. It was all too sudden. One moment we're trapped and the next is we're heading fast towards the highway. I looked back to catch the lifeless body of Sora falling and fading away fast."

Ichigo clutched the steering wheel to tight making his knuckles white. His expression's dark and murderous. His whole body was trembling from fury. He was aching to give her father a slow and torturous death. Now he knew why Orihime resent her father too much.

"And I later learned from Aizen that Barragan coldly murdered his mom. That is why I don't give a damn if he died, but I prefer that he die a slow, painful death." She glanced at him. "Am I wrong to think that way?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. You are brave to be able to handle all of that. And I'm proud to be your partner in this mission."

...

sorry guys if this is kinda short and bad, but hell, this is all i got.

don't forget to R&R

BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and TFK.

I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy reading other fanfics. And there are lot of good ones, that I became hooked in reading their fics and me forgetting to update my own story.

Well, then I present another chapter. Enjoy!

…

Chapter 14

Sharing her story to Ichigo made her feel rejuvenated. It was nice to let it all out like that. Ichigo revived the engine when he felt Orihime lighten up.

"Because you asked me and I answered honestly, I guess I'm also entitled to ask a question," she said.

"Fine. You can ask me anything but nothing job related."

"Game!" she answered. She then smiled. "You and Aizen are the same."

He smirked at the comment. "Aizen will take offense in that."

"Why?"

"Even if he's emotionally inept and socially challenged, he _is_ kind. Honorable and he always acts right."

"And you?"

"I'm not honorable and I'm not that kind. I can't promise that I would always do the right thing. I'm doing my job, in my own way. Aizen's team is more responsible that is why they take on the recon and search and rescue jobs."

She was surprised he told her that much. "What does your team do?"

"Everything else…" he shrugged.

For her, "everything else" meant anything from rescue missions to assassinations. "Wow! No wonder you fought like that."

He glanced at her. "Am I impressing you? I thought you liked honorable?"

"Where did you dig up that idea? I fight dirty… sometimes."

He looked at her before grinning. "You know, I want to witness you in a fight. Being able to see your practice with Grimmjow gave me the impression that you will be tough in a real fight."

"You have no idea," she said with a smile.

They arrived at a lodge house at six in the evening. Orihime learned a lot from Ichigo's life by then. Their family is quite rich. They have some chains of clinics and a hospital. He worked for their hospital as a resident doctor but he left the job to be an agent. He had two younger sisters who are also doctors. She also learned that he had no girlfriend, telling her that it would only be a hassle if he had one.

"So, let me get this straight," she dropped her backpack on the floor. "You like alcohol, women, and cigarettes, but you can't indulge because of the fact that you have a job?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Whew! Then it would be dangerous for you if you had no jobs. You will be misled."

He laughed as a reaction. "You can take the bathroom first. I'm ordering food from food service. What would you prefer?"

"Anything is fine. You decide. I'm getting lazy to even think."

"Fine. But don't protest."

She gave him a smile as an answer. She then entered the bathroom to take a shower. She felt clammy all over. She really didn't like all this traveling. Maybe she was too accustomed in one place that's why sleeping at different rooms per night made her feel uncomfortable, and the worst part is that his father's enemies are hunting them.

She was wiping her body with a towel when Ichigo knocked at the door.

"Good news. Aizen had already arrested the guy who sends those bastards at the inn," he said.

She wrapped the towel around her body before peering at the door. "Really?"

"Yep. Well, if you're already decent then let me take a bath."

She grinned. "You're just nervous 'cause I'm only wearing a towel." She teased.

"That's the issue…" he said. "I don't want temptation to be flaunted in front of me especially at this very moment."

What he told her only heightened her mischievousness. They could die any time in their current circumstance. She didn't plan to die a virgin! _Well, that can be remedied. She only needed Ichigo to cooperate._

She stepped out of the bathroom. "Why is that?"

Ichigo didn't disappoint her. His gaze was fixed on her thigh making her legs go weak. "Hime, just please. Don't offer something that is forbidden," he weakly said.

She snorted. "I thought that we've already established that I'm a fair game."

"Just so you know, I'm not in a hurry to experience the painful and prolonged torture before my death."

She giggled. "I didn't know you were afraid of Aizen."

"I'm not afraid of him."

She closed the bathroom door and leaned on it. They were just a few centimeters away. Her heart beat became erratic when she felt his body heat. "Oh? Then why are you cowering, just last night...you wanted to kiss? Me and at the car you were again flirting with me..."

He met her eyes and leaned forward until their noses are almost touching. "I'm holding back because I won't be able to stop the kiss and I sure am not satisfied with only just a kiss."

She shivered at the low growling sound of her voice. "W-what if I tell you I want more than just a kiss?"

"Well, I'm glad that we see eye to eye." He smiled before capturing her lips. He teased her lower lip. He raised his head meeting her eyes. "Why am I the only one working?" he asked. Maybe he noticed her froze in place. "It's not like I'm complaining. Your lips taste good, by the way…"

She was jolted back to reality. "Aww, just shut up and kiss me again, Ichigo!"

"Sure, Madam." He angled his head to get better access but didn't rush the kiss. He was slow, varying between brushing his lips against her, sucking a little then running his tongue against her lips making her ache for more.

Feeling impatient, she pulled him by the nape. She pushed her tongue past his lips to stroke his. It was like he was just waiting for that moment, he then deepens the kiss. He's kisses became rough. With his body pressed against hers, she could feel him hard and straining in his jeans.

She lifted his T-shirt afterwards grabbing his shoulder blades. She gasped when he pulled her even closer. She wanted to rip his pants off. She responded to his mind blowing kisses and to his hard body. He lifted her leg securing it to his hips. It allowed him to hit all those sensitive place as he ground against her.

_Oh God!_

At the back of her mind, she realized he was making love to her right there, mimicking the act with every thrust of his tongue and rolling of his hips while she was still in a towel and he was in his jeans! Instead of being mortified, the thought fueled her desire making her hungrier for him. He was going to make her come. The first man ever to.

He sensed it. He had already caught a rhythm that had her clinging to him. When he thrust hard against her, the friction had her gasping in shock as the tension coiled within her. When he did it again, harder, her body started to shake.

"Ichigo!" she squeaked, her eyes closed

He angled himself and thrust again even harder than before, hitting that sweet spot that made the tension snap. She came apart in his arms as waves of pleasure exploded from within and blinded her.

She was catching her breath when he kissed her. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw the desire in his eyes.

"Had fun?" he asked.

Her smile was lazy and satisfied until he pressed against her. He was still hard and rebelling inside his pants.

He smiled. "Shall we continue?"

As an answer, she anchored her other leg to his hips, he was now carrying her. She leaned forward to give him a kiss. "Chapter two starts now."

He grinned wolfishly then he carried her towards the bed.

…...

So, how do you like that ha? Would you like me to continue for the next chapter? Hehehe…..

I think this story is nearing its ending. Yay! I'm hoping you stick until the end.

And I would like to give my THANKS for all of you guys..! Thank you for all the reviews. Thanks for those who listed my story as one of their favorites and for following my story.

THANKS for a millionth time!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another lemon for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and its characters and TFK it belongs to Kubo Tite and Camilla.

Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

…..

Chapter 15

He laid her on the edge of the bed and removed her towel.

She could only stare dumbly when he moved between her legs and spread them wide. "Ichigo? Wait…"

"Sshh! Lay down," he said with his sigh-inducing low voice.

She had the urge to sit up when she felt him kiss and lick her womanhood. His hands looked so dark and big against her pale skin. His thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts, making her nipples so hard they ached to be touched.

When she felt his thumb brush against one tight peak, she whimpered. When he thumbed the other peak, she arched her back, silently begging for more. He obliged her, caressing, rolling them in between his fingers until she could feel the answering clenching between her thighs. Her eyes closed at the sensation.

The pleasure continued to build but she couldn't find relief. She couldn't close her legs because his head is in the way. When he left her pussy to engulf one tight peak, she was sure she would go crazy before the night was over.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm…" He hummed and licked the peak in his mouth.

"Ichigo…" She can't formulate words to say. She grabbed his wrist and guided it where she wanted his hand the most, uncaring that she was embarrassingly wet.

He didn't protest. Her back arched at the first touch. His hand felt hot rubbing against her. She didn't want the delicious torment to end. The first touch of his finger on her flesh made her moan. She forced her eyes open because she wanted to see him.

He met her eyes as he stroked her, spreading her wetness until she was undulating her hips to his touch. She felt him brush against that little nub of pleasure and her back arched. He circled it, dipping his finger a little into her, making her ache even more. When he slowly pushed one finger inside her as his thumb teased, the pressure inside her coiled tighter and tighter until she was thrashing on the bed.

"Orihime…" His voice was low, almost growling.

She could only moan in answer. He quickened his pace. She was gripping the sheets as she climaxed in a blinding rush of pleasure. He reduced her to a quivering mass of pleasure and made her climax again. When she calmed a bit, she smiled at him. He smiled back but his eyes were hungry, almost like he was only waiting to devour her. She could feel the evidence of that hunger pressing against her wetness.

He quickly removed his clothes. Orihime sat up when he lay down on the bed with an outstretched arm. He wanted her on top. She couldn't move from post-coital bliss, but she'd be damn if she missed this chance.

She knew the logistics. The problem was getting his big "thingie" into her little "thingie".

She tried- and found it a painful pleasure.

"Relax," he said. He was caressing her hips.

Relax as she maybe; it's still hard for Ichigo to penetrate her narrow passageway. And when his tip reached her maidenhead, he stared at her in confusion. Realizing that she was a virgin; he didn't know wether to pull her down or to yank her up.

Before he could decide, she lifted her hips and moved on. He tore through her making her grunt in pain. She saw his eyes close in pleasure; she ignored the pain, wanting to pleasure him instead. She didn't want to stop. She had the man at her mercy. She felt powerful. Sexy. In control.

She balanced her hands on his chest, lifted her hips again and pushed back to take more of him. She rolled her hips, marveling as the pleasure inside her started again. She couldn't get him all the way inside.

"Ichigo, help me…"

"A-are you sure." He didn't want to hurt her more.

"Yes," she rolled her hips. "Please?"

He looked daze. He bent his knees and gripped her hips; his eyes never leaving hers. "Lean backwards. Ready?" He lifted his hips off the bed and dropped them, bouncing her on him.

She shouted, and giggled at the pleasure his action did.

He bounced her on him again, pulling her down and plunging himself inside to the hilt.

When Orhime opened her eyes, she was greeted by a smiling Ichigo. _Gosh, so handsome in the morning…_ Her face felt hot when she remembered what he did to her last night. He didn't know she was a virgin. Gauging her responses, he wouldn't know.

"Good morning, Orihime." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "It would be a pleasure to wake up every morning seeing such a beautiful face."

The butterflies in her stomach went wild. In a few days she had known him, he had proven he was fierce, loyal, brave, and could break bones with a single punch. But he could also be gentle, understanding, and considerate- plus sinfully sexy. This was one guy she could really fall in love with… and he would probably end up breaking her heart. But it wasn't the time to think about that stuff. Right now, she would enjoy this.

"Good morning, Ichigo. _You're so damn gorgeous_." She didn't realize that she said her thoughts out loud.

He grinned then kissed her thoroughly until she moaned. She squeaked when he grabbed her shoulders. She was now on top of him. She again blushed when she remembered their activity last night. "Well, let's see what you got."

She kissed his stubbles. "Are you sure? I have learned many things that I want to test. I want to experiment all the things I've learned."

He laughed, squeezing her behind. "If you talk like that, I would be willing to apply as your guinea pig forever."

Her heart did a summersault. "First, let me see your performance under pressure before I hire you. Show me."

He did.

…...

Thanks guys for reviewing my last chapters. I really do appreciate all your comments and suggestions. Thank you very much guys.;) I'm being dramatic because this story is at its end, maybe two to three more chapters.

See you next chapter. Hehehe know that I gave you another update I can freely read other fanfics. Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I will say it again, I don't own Bleach it belongs to Kubo Tite and TFK belongs to Camilla .

I can't change that fact but here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy and have a great day!

…

Chapter 16

Ichigo cocked his .45. And two of his Glock .357 was at his side on the bed with extra clips. He had already surveyed the vicinity of the bar which is their next destination.

"The back entrance is guarded by a man and there are five bouncers aside from the bartender, we would probably be in a fight with five or a dozen men." He load his .357, and draw its hammer,then engaging its safety before putting it down on the bed. He then stood up and looked at Orihime.

His gaze and smile are normal and yet her heart beat became erratic. Maybe she should visit a doctor after their mission.

She gasped when he pulled her close to him. She bit her lower lip and her knees went weak when she felt his hardness pressing at her navel. His ego would over inflate if he would know the extent of his effect on her.

"Hey, don't you point that at me, it may shoot me," she said jokingly.

He laughed and then leaned to nibble her ear. "It's locked and loaded, Hime."

She tried to suppress a shiver and failed miserably. "We will be late to our appointment, Kurosaki."

"We still have an hour," he grinned wickedly. "Let's make a bet. I'm feeling that we can make it on time- with fifteen minutes to spare. The loser would pay five thousand yen."

"Ichigo…" She wanted to sound firm but his lips latched on her earlobe while his other hand slowly traveled downward. There was no mistaking where that was heading. She sighed. "That's unfair."

"All is fair in love and war… and sex." His hand cupped her possessively between her thighs, pressed back up. "Deal or no deal?"

"Fifteen minutes to spare, ha? Let's check your ability. If we ended up late, aside from paying me five thousand yen you shall give me a two hour full- body massage plus dinner."

"Deal. But if I win, you are not allowed to leave the bed for three days unless you're going to the bathroom or to eat." His grin gave her no doubt he would win.

She wanted to laugh. The incredibly sexy man wanted three whole days in bed with her.

She almost wanted him to win.

**Day Four, midnight.**

**Task: Deliver box. Get directions. **

"Why park here? We could've parked at the corner." Orihime asked when Ichigo parked the car at Cosmo Bar's parking space.

"It is to avoid them thinking that we don't trust them. Besides they know about your father's reputation, do you like them to think that you're scared?"

"As if!"

He smiled.

"Do you have your knife?"

"Yup. It's in my pants pocket." She also had a spare knife in her leather belt bag. She saw him open his mouth but she cut him off. "Yes, Kurosaki. I won't hesitate. I have a good aim."

"Yes, Ma'am. And I've experienced it-firsthand."

She grinned. He did. He asked her if she knew how to use a dagger. And to answer his question, she just threw a dagger in his direction. The knife was implanted on the chair he was sitting on- between his outstretched legs, an inch below his groin.

"I beg you, don't do that again."

"You're just afraid of losing your future, am I right?"

"Mmh… then you'll also loose yours," he laughingly said, he then faced her. He became quite for a second, it's like he can't decide wether to speak or not.

She figured he would like to tell her something important, maybe personal. Her chest tightened, but when she saw his expression she was dismayed. _He's not going to say anything_.

"Are you ready?" he asked instead.

"That's not what you want to say." She looked askance.

"I don't want you distracted. I'll tell you later, after this. Besides, I own you for three days."

"And you owe me a full- body massage." She grinned when she remembered what happen a while ago. Their bet is a draw, and because of that they had agreed on claiming both their prizes. "Can I claim my prize after this?"

"Of course," he said with a smirk.

"If we don't die," she said. "Let's go." She grabbed the door handle. She turned to face him when he grasped her elbow. "What?"

He smiled, and bends forward to claim her lips. She automatically responded to his kiss. They were gasping for air when their lips parted.

"Be careful." He told her. "The faster we get out of here, the better."

She nodded.

They didn't waste time when they got out of the car, both walked to the bar's entrance. There were two women outside the bar; both are wearing sleeveless blouse and a micro mini skirt. And if those two were sitting their crotch would surely be exposed for the entire world to see.

"Good evening, Sir." The woman sweetly smiled at Ichigo.

He just nodded; he didn't even bother to look at her expose cleavage or her legs. He suppressed a smile. For a guy who loves women, he sure is becoming a saint.

"We wanted to talk to Menoly," she said to the bouncer.

"Who are you?" the guy said warily.

"Orihime Inoue," she introduced. She pointed Ichigo with her thumb. "My partner, Aizen."

His eyes went wide for a second before recovering. "You may enter."

The two were about to enter the bar when Ichigo whispered, "Aizen?"

"Isn't that the name written on your fake driver's license?"

He chuckled.

Ichigo is staring at the women dancing on the stage. One was dancing on a pole but it wasn't as good as the one he saw at Orihime's club, who're like acrobat dancers. There ain't noteworthy dancers in this bar. Their dancing couldn't be compared to how Orihime dance during the bachelor's party.

_Just spending a night with Orihime made other women colorless._

The bouncer ahead of them whispered something to the other guy. The latter glanced over at them before he walked towards the far side corner of the club- where Melony's office is situated- to inform their arrival.

He had visited the bar earlier. He wore a baseball cap and a jacket that would cover his face. He also wore slippers to make him shorter. Back when he was an agent, he wouldn't take jobs that would involve cover ups. It was hard for him to blend to his environment because of his hair color and height and he hated the idea of coloring his hair, that is why he loved the jobs he, Grimmjow and Nnoitra do; they moved in, shot people, got out. No need for disguises.

"Hello!" the cheery woman said seductively. She approached them with a bodyguard in tow. The guy was assessing him, thinking ways on how he can knock him.

_Good luck, boys, _he almost said.

He returned his attention to their contact and was surprised to see that she was just a few years older than Orihime. She was beautiful, tall, slim, and sexy on her red body hugging dress with a slit that's too high at the side. Her every step reveals creamy legs. And the plunging V- neckline of her dress is exposing too much cleavage.

"You're Melony?" Orihime asked.

He peered at her. Orihime had the mildly impatient look he had come to know at their first meeting. She isn't a patient woman.

Melony smiled- very charming and sexy. "That's right, and you're Orihime?"

Orihime nodded.

Melony looked at him, very clearly interested. "And you are?"

"Aizen," he said with a serious tone but he was tempted to grin.

Her smile became more charming and sexy. "Nice to meet you, Aizen."

His face was still serious when he nodded.

Orihime coughed, she didn't wait for them to be settled in their seats and went straight to the point. "I've brought the box that was named to you in exchange for the directions for our next check point."

The woman stared at them for a moment. "You misunderstood me. You need to accomplish something before I give you the directions."

_WHAT? _Orihime mentally yelled when she heard what the bitch said. He mentally cursed her father before repeating what the woman said just in case she misheard her. "He wanted me to perform a lap dance for his man." her tone was as bland and bored as always, but in reality she was shocked.

When the woman confirmed it, the more she hated her father. Orihime and Ichigo glanced at each other. He didn't show any kind of reaction. It was his way of saying that everything was her call. That he thrust her decisions.

She then met Menoly's gaze. "How many minutes? Does this involve touching? Who's the guy I'm performing for?"

She smiled, impressed.

_Did she think I would back down? As if! _She fought the rolling of her eyes. "So?"

"Fifteen minutes. You can touch but he can't. But if he request that you should sit on his lap, you must abide. As long as he doesn't force you, there would be no problem."

"Okay." That did not sound so bad. It was also her requirements for the costumers of her entertainers: Respect her girls and no forcing. And if they wanted to ask for a request they must pay more; depending on what her entertainers and their costumer agreed on. "Who's he?"

Melony glanced at the man seated at the far left corner of the bar who is drinking alone. "Red, your father's right hand man."

_Thrown to a hungry wolf like a piece of meat. Nice work, `Pa_. "Where would we stay?"

She nods at the guy before looking at her. The damn woman actually smiled smugly. It took all of her will power to not punch the bitch's face.

Red stood up and approached them.

"Excuse us," Ichigo said to Melony. He then grabbed Orihime's elbow and guided her to the dark corner of the bar with fewer costumers.

"Is there a problem?"

"Are you okay with it? Dancing and sitting on his lap while he presses certain parts of his body?" He said irritated.

"Are you jealous?" She said smiling.

"No," His jaw was clenched tightly.

"If that's the case, there wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes." He quickly retorted surprising her. He pulled her closer to him, his lips is mere inches away from her ear. "I don't want any-"

"Wait a minute! You're jealous, aren't you?" she teased.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "If he does something crazy, I'll pulverize him."

She tapped his cheek. "Aw… Ichi-kun, you're so nice. I'm beginning to like you."

"I'm not kidding, Orihime."

"I know," she said smiling, and kissed his cheek.

….

Yes guys… another performance by the lovely Orihime. And yes… it would be sensual. Next chapter would be her performance and Ichigo's reaction.

This is where I would THANK all of you guys for sparing some of your time to read my story and other fanfics.

THANKS for reading and reviewing. ;)

See at the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

I have no choice but to tell you guys that I don't own Bleach and TFK. They belong to Kubo Tite and Camilla. That guys is the sad truth. How I wish that Mr. Tite blessed us with more ichihime time and lemony goodness. ;)

…..

Chapter 17

Ichigo had the feeling that Orihime is actually enjoying this. He can't blame her. She's a natural "entertainer" even though she really isn't one. She was sensual and uninhibited. If it weren't for the other night and the bloodstains he saw on the bedsheet, he wouldn't believe she was a virgin due to her age and profession. Not that it mattered. Even if she's not a virgin, he would be just as obsessed as he was with her right now.

_Obsessed? _His jaw dropped, he then followed her with his eyes when she left him behind. Her hips were swaying as she walks. He knew it wasn't conscious on her part. Her hips just swayed naturally, making him want to grab and clutch her to him and never let go.

_Whoa! Never let go, Ichigo? _But he didn't have the time to internalize because the said "customer" was approaching Orihime. He was surprised to feel an intense irritation at what the man is planning to do to Orihime.

He felt like killing when he saw the guy touched Orihime's shoulder. He didn't think he would be this attached to Orihime in just a few days.

"Don't worry, she'll enjoy it."

He looked at the woman beside him. Melony was smiling at him.

"Excuse my rudeness, but someone wants to know your relationship with her."

"I'm here as her back- up in case there would be trouble."

She smiled in amusement, red lipstick glistening in the flashing lights. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm her bodyguard. And if you want to know about our relation besides outside my job, you better ask Orihime." He answered, his face was blank.

He followed Orihime and the guy when they went towards the backroom. Melony was trailing behind him. As he walked into a narrow hallway, he saw the two already entered a room. The nerve of that woman, she even holds the door for the guy. He was annoyed but the emotion didn't last because Melony linked her arm with his, making him raise a brow.

"Come with me," she smiled; she then further pressed her bosom to his elbow.

He wanted to shake his head when he peered at it. Sure it was nice to feel a woman's breasts against his arm. But just Orihime's skin against his arm is already heaven. Maybe she cast a spell on me. They went past the room where Orihime and Red were.

"Will stay here," she opened the next door.

He was hesitant for a bit but entered nonetheless. He immediately spotted the big sofa with aligned pillows. There were also some single seaters which are quite bigger than the regular ones. Besides the big table with a computer and an office chair, the room looks more like a living room rather than an office. The whole wall behind the desk is covered by a floor- to- ceiling curtain made up of expensive fabric. He figured it was an embroidered red silk. There were bellpull at both ends of the curtain just like in the theaters.

"Why bring me here?"

Menoly sat on the desk with a smile. Her dress inching a little too high. And when she crossed her leg, Ichigo's assumption was proven. She wasn't wearing a underwear. The long slit on her dress and the way she was sitting next to the lampshade, made it obvious that she intended to give him a show. To avoid temptation, he concentrated on her face.

"See anything you like?"

He looked at her before he approached her; he only stopped when they were almost touching. She gasped. Her pulse pounded on her neck as she looked up. She was excited and aroused. He then leaned in and whispered.

"I would_ like_ the directions. Now."

She looked at him, it was clear that she wasn't expecting that. She quickly recovered. Her seductive smile returned. "Come on, Aizen. You should relax. Besides, you can't leave not until Orihime finish her lap dance."

He sighed. He's already at this situation; he might as well make the most out of it. He had faith in Orihime that she could protect herself against the man's advances. He didn't want to think of her at the moment.

Melony faced him and grasped his shoulder. "We could do many things while waiting for Orhime."

"Like…?"

She bit her lower lip. She looked at him lustfully. He felt like she would devour him. He was far from being aroused; instead he wanted to toss the woman out of the building as far away as possible. He felt goose bumps when she leaned and give him a kiss. He forced a smile to disguise his distress. He had a suspicion that his smile appeared to be lopsided. He started to worry.

_Don't tell me, if it isn't Orihime… I would just smile? Holy shit…_

"Am I not your type?" She kneeled on the desk facing him. She touched his chest, her other hand was clutching his bicep while simultaneously pressing her bare thigh against his arm.

He forced to smile. "It's not that you're not my type, the reason is I don't want any distractions when I'm working."

"Really?" Her index finger traveled from his chest to his abdomen.

He began to panic. He wasn't aroused- _at all_. _Fuck! I think I already need to use a Viagra._

She glanced at his crotch. When she didn't noticed any reaction, she put a finger on her lower lip as if thinking. She looked cute and kissable. He just wasn't feeling the urge to kiss her. "Let us see your reaction to visual stimulation." She said as she descends from the desk.

"No need," he impede. "How long are you working here? Is the guy with Orihime a regular?"

She momentarily looked at him before walking to the curtain's pulley. Along the way, she switched the overhead lights off. The only source of light was the lampshade, making the room dim. "At least once a week. Don't asked questions that I can't answer, Aizen. I love my life, you know…"

He shrugged and watched the woman walked on her four- inch stilettos. It amazed him how women could do that. "I'm not putting you in danger. I'm just curious."  
"Curiosity killed the cat," she laughed, then pulled the pulley to open the curtain. "Never forget that."

"Are you sure he wouldn't hurt my boss?" his focus was on the parting curtain. "He could…" He stopped when the curtain was almost two feet wide. His eyes were wide as saucers and he felt his jaw dropped.

What he thought to be an entertainment center was really a glass wall. Perhaps it's a one- way mirror for the other room. And at the "pay- per- view" is Orihime, who is dancing, clad with only a red two- piece bikini that looks like little triangles that are put together by a thin string.

She was turned in his direction, grinding to a slow song, her eyes were closed while she caress her body.

She looked like she loved what she was doing and she was enjoying the feel of her own skin on her hands.

His throat became dry. When she bit on her lower lip as the hand on her thigh slid upward, his sleeping soldier came to life. It was the answer to his question.

_Good news, Ichigo. You may not need the help of a Viagra. _

…

Woohoo… another chapter has ended. The next one would have an action scene. So stay tune?!

And again. I wouldn't tire of THANKING you guys for reviewing and reading this story.

A HUMUNGOUS THANKS TO ALL. !


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: all rights for Bleach and TFK all belongs to Kubo Tite and Camilla.

…

Chapter 18

Orihime fought the urge of massaging her temple. _I can do this_. She felt disgusted at the thought of the man touching her.

"Are you going to spend the entire day inside that comfort room?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm changing my clothes, so don't rush me," she retorted. She immediately locked herself inside the C.R. when she received the box from Menoly. It is also the same box she received from Osaka during the bachelor's party. When she handed it to her, she inspected the box. Satisfied at what she saw she handed it back to me, telling me to wear what's inside for the private dance. She opened the box, and closed it immediately after seeing what she would wear. She drew in a deep breath when she saw the matching red bikini. The triangle bikini is the same size as her hand, but I guess it's better than a thong.

Without a choice, she folded her clothes setting it aside from a corner. She then wore the red bikini, and to finish the outfit she slipped on the red stilettos Menoly gave earlier. She deposited her bag on top of her folded clothes. The first thing she saw when she exited was her reflection at the mirror; she tied her auburn hair and applied some make- up. She faced the guy. She didn't remember him but she intended to find out about his "rise" to stardom.

_There's no backing out, Hime_. Just think of what you will gain from this. The building and most importantly justice for your family. She slowly walked towards Red. A combination of tribal and trance music filled the room. He was bewitched by her beauty. He stood up from the upholster armchair but she pointed at the chair.

"Sit," she ordered. He was like a child who's eager to please his mom. _Men are easy_. His eyes are glued to her body. He had obviously gotten over being mesmerized and was now thinking of ways to get her naked. _Dream on boy_. "Red, right?"

"Uh-huh," he looked at her for a second then again concentrating his full attention on ogling at her body.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. But instead she raised her hands above her head while she slowly sways her hips. She kept her voice low and seductive. "How long have you been working for my father?"

"Six years, that's why we didn't meet."

"Ah…" she continued her slow dancing, her hand traveling towards her tied hair. "Is he still leaving at Hokaido?"

"At Hokaido… and a lot more." He said, avoiding the question.

"Are you afraid to talk?" she trailed her fingertips from her arm down her collarbone to the middle of her breasts and further down to her flat stomach, noting how his eyes followed that finger. "I'm his daughter, why are you afraid of telling me?"

He whistled when she stooped, her hands on her knees, giving him a nice view of her cleavage and her sexy smile daring him. "I'm not afraid. He became more elusive these days. And when I quit-"

She stepped closer to him, simultaneously turning her back. Her hips in rhythm with the music. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him hypnotized. She leisurely stood up while she rolls her hips seductively. Her patience is running thin. She closed her eyes, ignoring his presence. She let the music control her body. Letting her hands roam on her body. She didn't mind where it travels. It felt nice and natural.

When she collected her nerves, Orihime mentally cursed her father for all the shameful acts she needed to do. Upon opening her eyes, she thought that the mirror became brighter or is it just her imagination playing another trick on her.

"When you quit…?" Trying to catch his attention.

"H-he had moved to another location. He stays at one location for-" He stopped when once again she bend over, giving him a view of perfectly toned ass covered by a skimpy red bikini.

She watched him upside down from in-between her legs and wanted to laugh. Men were so predictable. "For how many weeks does he stay at one location before he leaves to another?"

"Five days…One, two weeks…" he licked his lips as she moved towards him. She turned at his back instead of turning at his front. He looked up; his eyes are filled with lust. And yet, you couldn't deny the fact that he is still sober. "Do you think that I'm stupid? You're distracting me, to tell you where your father is."

She smiled, stroking his shoulders then she leaned to whisper to his ear. "Is it a crime to allow yourself to be distracted from time to time?" her hand trailed lower to his chest down to his flat and hard stomach. He gasped. She was right. He was packed with muscle. _Not very nice to fight with_. "In exchange of receiving a satisfying price."

He grunted, and at the same time grabbing her wrist. "Sit on my lap."

She inhaled then exhaled to stop her bubbling anger._ You're a seductress, Hime. Six minutes to go. Do not kill the lapdog-yet_.

Ichigo felt the raising anger and irritation inside him. His jaw tightened and his hands clenched and unclenched when he saw Orihime sat on the bastard's lap. He was distracted when a hand touched his nape. Menoly smiled while her fingers worked their magic.

"Oh, don't be mad. She is supposed to give him a dance, right? A lap dance…on a lap. You wouldn't expect her to do a lap dance on a floor."

He returned his attention back to Orihime, who is starting to dance in between the man's leg. He was vaguely aware that Menoly took that opportunity to press herself against him while trailing her fingertips from his nape to his back. He didn't have the energy to stop her advances. If he had, she would be nursing a black eye.

His brow connected even if he knew that Orihime's just pretending to enjoy the dance. He glanced at his watch. _Shit! How long would this take? _

"Three minutes more and she's done, Aizen," Menoly said. Like she had read his thoughts. She caressed his back. "It will be over soon, besides Red has his men outside. If you anger him, you'll be in danger."

He heard what she said, but when he saw the low life grabbed Orihime's hips he jumped up out of the chair. And when the guy's hand slide down on the side of her thigh, Ichigo saw red.

_Kill. Him. Now._


	19. Chapter 19

You know the drill guys.

…

Chapter 19

Orihime got pissed when she felt his hand on her hips. He groaned and simultaneously lifting himself up to bump his hard extremity at her ass.

"Ah, shit…" she growled.

She almost punched him. "If you're too stupid to not comprehend the word 'no touch,' then I'm telling you don't touch me."

"Keh, don't be hard to get. I know you also want this." He said in between breaths.

Her face contorted in anger. "Let me go this instant, asshole!" he ignored her. And instead he slid his hands up and down his thigh, while lifting his crotch. He was dry humping her. _The nerve!_ She moved to stood up but he stopped her. He squeezed one thigh as a warning. Then she became aware of the knife pressing at her side. She froze.

"Good. I knew you were smart." He whispered. "And it would be bad for you if you leave me now in my current condition." He pressed his erection at her ass to stress what he means. "Oh, I almost forgot. I can't also leave this building without me."

Her was stunned. "What do you mean?"

He became somewhat more excited because he tightened his grip on her thighs. "What I mean is, after this I would be taking you home. I have so many plans for you."

Having no choice, she moved in sync with his hands on her thigh. She was sitting on his crotch. She could feel him through his jeans. She badly wanted to strangle him if not for the knife at her side and for the information she wanted to know. "How sure are you that I'll be coming with you?"

"I have my men outside," his voice hoarse. "If you attempt to escape, rest assured that we will erase your existence from this world."

Her brows were in thin line. Overwhelmed by rage, she didn't notice him grinding beneath her. She momentarily glanced at the mirror, taking a quick look at the knife's reflection. "I thought my father sent you here. So why are you so eager to kill us?"

"I've been watching you for days. Did you know that your father left you all his riches? At first, we planned to kidnap you and asked for a ransom. But there's so much hassle so in the end we decided to kill you. But the minute you dance on the stage during the bachelor's party, I had the urge to taste your exquisite body."

_Eeww!_ Her mind shouted. She much preferred dying than to be tainted by this man.

She angled her body away from the tip of the knife. She needed to keep him distracted so she kept with his slow grinding. And it looks like he also wanted the act to last judging by how slow his pace is.

"How can you be so sure that dad would give you his money?" When his hand moved up to her thigh, she grabbed his wrist to prevent it from moving further. She was getting the urge to break his wrist. "He may give-"

"Your father's riches would be an open contest once you're dead." He licked her nape, making her hair stand. "Don't worry; I won't kill you as long as you satisfy me."

This is like a déjà vu. She remembered her mother. She allowed her dad to use her body instead of fighting and leaving the blasted man behind. She always told us that she loved their father and that she can't live without him. But after hearing her husband trying to sell her precious daughter, she broke free from his husbands gripped and saved her Orihime. Knowing that her daughter would be safe, she dead with a smile on her lovely face. A true genuine smile since she married her husband.

But Orihime wasn't weak. She's not that kind of person. She's a fighter. She and Aizen are alike. And don't forget that she has half of Barragan's genes. If Red thinks that he can fool me, so be it. Squeezing the guy's thigh, made him groan. She smirked inwardly.

"That's it…" he whispered happily at her neck.

She imagined planting her elbow to his face while she gave in to fake moans. "Red… more…" _Yuck! _

"Just as I thought, you really are a bitch."

She looked towards the mirror. She wanted to vomit but she maintained her lustful expression. "R-Red, please. I would do anything for you…"

"Anything?"

She nodded. He removed his hands on her thigh and then he roughly squeezed her breasts. She screamed. Hearing too many screams from real-life porn at her club, she's sure he understands what she means. "Please, I-I'm almost there," she faked a moan.

_I'm almost at my limit, jerk!_

He seemed to be debating wether or not to comply. To help him decide, she holds on to his knees for support and then she raised her bottom. With her eyes tightly closed, she forcefully lowered her ass on his lap. He shouted.

_Bingo!_ She smirked and did it again. "Please…"

He didn't think twice. He quickly dropped the knife to grab her hips. She faced him to hold his cheeks like she was going to kiss him. He leaned in. She snapped her head back and smacked her forehead to his nose.

_Oh, yeah!_ Her mind screamed, knowing that she broke his nose.

He gripped her shoulders but before he can extract his revenge she already kicked his stomach. He was still on his foot despite having a waterfall of blood gushing down his nose and a broken rib. He jumped at her, cursing.

"Aww… so sweet." She smiled; she grabbed his arm at the same time giving his stomach a powerful kick. He flew for a few feet hitting the glass. He lay limped on the floor. She smiled after hearing the glass shatter. "Nice…" she then straightened her posture. "Seven years of bad luck." She felt her jaw hit the floor when she met Ichigo's eyes. Menoly was clinging at his shoulder, where her huge fake breasts are tightly pressed. _Jerk!_ She almost screamed, but she was able to compose herself. "Did you enjoy the show?"

He was momentarily shock before looking at Red who is laying motionless on the floor. Figuring the poor guy would be knocked out for a few hours, he immediately removed Menoly's arm and went straight towards Orihime.

The look in his eyes was a mixture of awe and irritation and something else. He can't decide wether to kiss her or to spank her ass. She didn't have enough energy to be self-conscious even if she looked like a witch from moving circles on the floor.

"Go get dress. Fast!"

She wanted to retort back but the realization of their situation stopped her.

"They are guarding the entrance; it would be safer if we take the back door." Ichigo shoved his .357 to her hands right after she strapped her belt bag. "Let's go."

She looked at Menoly.

"Hurry up. Don't worry about me. They won't hurt me." she said with a smile.

"I'm sure," she sarcastically commented. She was still annoyed at what she saw earlier. Ichigo dragged her towards the door. "Wait! The directions!"

"I have it already," he answered, still dragging her towards the door. "Menoly gave it to me. She also helped me take the guard down at the back entrance."

"Again, I'm sure." She was gone for only fifteen minutes, and he goes flirting with other women. He even easily acquired the directions while she had a hard time doing a lap dance.

Confused, Ichigo looked at Orihime walking towards Menoly. "I already told-" He stopped when he saw Orihime punch Menoly on her face. Knocking the lights off her. He winced when he saw her body dropped on the floor. He felt a tinge of pity for the woman; she would surely wake up with a terrible black eye.

"Now we can go." Orihime said with a bright smile. He shook his head. He grabbed her arm leading her towards the back entrance. It is just like what Menoly said, there were no guards at the back. They quickly walked across the alley near the club. They are now few meters away from their car.

"Stay here. I'll get the car. Once the car stopped, you enter. Okay?"

She nodded.

He walked casually towards their car. The bouncer looked at him but he didn't stop him. Maybe because there was no trouble or go signal from Red's group. When the car stopped at her side she quickly entered the back seat. It wasn't too long when they heard someone shouting. Ichigo stepped hard on the accelerator throwing Orihime forward. Thank God for her quick reflex or else she would travel with a bump on her head. They are now a few meters away from the club and they could still hear gunshots at their directions. She lowered her head when she heard the back window shatter. She looked at her side and saw the bleary image of buildings and people they pass by. They were going too fast. Now at a safe distance, Ichigo slowed the car from 180 k/h to 60.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice's laced with concern.

She sat up straight, wiggling her bottom to find comfort. "No biggie." She answered. Offering him a bright smile.

When he saw her unharmed on the rear view mirror, he relaxed.

"Our next stop is at Seiretei."

She shook her head. "No, where heading to Hueco Mundo." She said with finality.

He raised a brow. "Care to explain?"

She looked outside the window. "I felt it when I was near Red."

"Felt what?" he asked confused at what she was talking about.

She sighed. "Death. I can only sense this horrible feeling if dad is near and I know Red was lying when he told me he quit. You can never break free from Barragan's gripped unless you die. I know he's still working for my dad; my father's presence is all over him. And I know one place where he can freely kill both the innocent and the corrupt."

"Hueco Mundo?"

She met Ichigo's questioning gaze. She averted her eyes. Embracing herself when she felt the cold shiver run down her spine. How can she forget about that horrifying place. Where she was held captive until the day her master arrives to claim his slave. How can she forget the place where she first met her half brother Aizen. The place where her mother and Sora died and the place where both Aizen and her obtained their freedom.

She didn't notice the car stopped or when Ichigo stepped out of the car. She gave Ichigo a questioning look; she was now sitting on his lap his hands encircled around her. She was surprised to know that she was silently crying when Ichigo cupped her cheeks and used his thumb to brush away her tears.

"I'm sorry,"

His eyes are filled with mixed emotions making him hard to read. He tucked her head under his chin and at the same time whispering words of comfort while rubbing her back. Listening to her pained sobs drew him to a decision. "I will protect you Hime. I promise you that from now on I will protect you." He tightened his embrace as if he's afraid of letting her go. He scowled when he heard her giggle. "What's so funny?"

She raised her head to meet his gaze. "Silly, that's the reason why we hired you. To protect me. Have you forgotten about your job or the heat is finally getting into you?" she smiled too brightly that even the sun couldn't compare.

His scowl deepens. "I didn't forget about my job. This isn't about it anymore. Sure, I was obliged to protect you at first but now I'm really worried about you. I care for you. I want you to be really happy. I want to see those amazing smile of yours. I want to keep you safe and protected. I want you to live a life full of love and no worries about your pass coming to haunt you at night. I want you with me. I want to wake up every morning seeing your beautiful smiling face. I want to grow old with you at my side, seeing the happiness, content, and love twinkling in your eyes. God, I needed you." He rubbed his face. He then looked straight into her eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you Orihime. No, scratch that." He leaned forward; their lips are mere inches away. Looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, Orihime." Ichigo then captured her lips into a sweet slow kiss. Pouring all his emotions into the kiss. On the other hand, Orihime responded equally. The kiss then became passionate and somewhat desperate. They were both gasping for air when they broke their intense kiss. He was grinning from ear to ear. And she was beaming with happiness.

"Arigatou, Ichigo. And I-I" she lowered her head, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

He chuckled. He didn't know Orihime has this side of hers. And he loves this shy and timid Orihime. He grinned again, promising himself that he would bring out every personality Orihime locked deep in her soul. "You what?" He raised her chin.

She bit her bottom lip. "I-I l-love you too!" she blurted out. Covering her reddening face with her hands.

"Aww… so cute." He teased.

She punched his shoulder making him wince. She brought his tongue out. "That's what you get for teasing me." She then hugged him. Burying her face on his chest. She smiled when she felt his kiss on her head. And for the first time, she really felt safe and secure.

…..

Mmmm… so how do you like my treat for you guys?! This is to give thanks for all your wonderful reviews and advices. A lot of THANK YOU'S for all who followed and favorited this story of mine.

All your RnR are being appreaciated and it gives booze for us to write more fanfic.

Don't forget to check other fiction stories (specially Ichihime fics, there should be more stories about them 'cause I really love these pairing )

See you next at me next chapter. Have a nice day!


	20. Chapter 20

The right for Bleach and TFK goes to Kubo Tite and Camilla.

Here's a fun chapter. Enjoy.

…..

Chapter 20

Aizen entered the living room, with a commanding air around him. "Okay team, I have the blueprint for Hueco Mundo and the plan for Barragan's arrest." He laid the blueprint on the coffee table. He expected his team to gather up around him and listen intently as he discussed the plan. But instead of the usual arguments, objections, obscene cursing, and loud chatters of his comrades, he was answered by silence. Confused and quite annoyed to be ignored, he looked up from the blueprint to his friends. He was quite amused to see the look on their faces. Nnoitra looked disappointed and disgusted. Ulquiorra whose face shows no emotion had the slightest look of amusement and mockery. Yammy's jaw was unbelievable wide open and looked like he just saw an alien from Mars while Tousen was sitting at a corner with a relax expression obviously enjoying the silence.

The trio's attention is zoomed in at a single direction. Intrigued, he looked that way and his eyes are bulging out of their sockets. Their on the sofa was Ichigo. Lying on his back with a hand over his head and the other on his stomach. There wasn't unusual about his position but what caught Aizen's attention was his silly look. He was surprised to see Ichigo's scowl was gone and seeing him smile from ear to ear disturbed him and he almost lost his wit when he heard his friend giggle. Instead of having chills from Ichigo's dark menacing aura, Aizen felt a warm presence embracing him. He was beaming with so much happiness that Aizen had the urge to shield his eyes from the man's mega-watt smile.

Afraid of losing his mind, Aizen returned his focus to his other teammate. As if sensing his presence for the first time they greeted him and sneered when they glance at Ichigo's direction. He arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow, demanding some answers as to what happened to their friend. Nnoitra glanced at him, who also quickly averted his eyes to wipe a tear. He felt sympathy for the guy. Nnoitra idolize Ichigo and seeing someone you respected act this way is really depressing.

He glanced at Ulquiorra, _maybe he can enlighten me about the situation_, but he only received a shrugged. He too was clueless. Yammy just scratched his head. He didn't bother to ask Tousen, him being blind and asleep at the moment.

"Ah, Taichou. Orihime is sleeping at the moment and Gin went outside to grab some beer and dinner." Grimmjow said as he descends the stairs. He smirked when he saw him thumbed Ichigo. "So, you've noticed." His smirk became wider. As he approached his somewhat disbanded team, "our ever so scowling Ichigo caught a virus." He told them too cheerfully.

"Is it deadly?" asked Yammy. He was easing backwards, afraid of being infected.

Grimmjow became excited. "Very deadly."

Yammy flee the room, grabbing all disinfectants he could see and was gone in a couple of seconds. Nnoitra starts to sob. Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes and resumed cleaning his gun. Aizen approached Ichigo to touch his forehead. His temperature was normal but his face was really red. When Aizen checked his pulse he became quite concerned. Ichigo's heart was beating too fast.

"I think we should call Tia to check Ichigo." Aizen suggested. Tia was a member of their group. She was their resident doctor and a bomb expert.

Grimmjow shook his head. "There's no need for that beside he isn't _literally_ sick. And Tia would be pissed if we disturbed her honeymoon."

Aizen furrowed his brows. "You said he caught something deadly so it is only wise to treat him immediately. And what do you mean 'he isn't _literally_ sick'?"

He gaped at his Captain. _Is he for real? Doesn't he recognize the symptoms of a person in love? _"What I mean was-"

"What Grimmjow mean is that our playboy Ichigo is in love." Gin interjected, he deposited the pizza on the counter and then putting a pack of beer inside the refrigerator.

"He's what?" Aizen asked in disbelief.

"N-no fucking way Ichigo is I-In l-love!" Nnoitra retorted, his voice was hoarse from crying. There's no fucking way the ultimate playboy would be in love. He refused to believe it. But when he looked towards Ichigo's direction he was blinded by a bright pinkish light. _Fuck!_ He could almost picture cute little cupids tossing flower petals around Ichigo while singing those sickening love songs. He again started to cry. He just lost his partner in crime.

"I think he just lost it." Aizen said.

"Who just lost it? And will you stop talking about me when I'm around." Ichigo said. His smile was too bright and cheery. The look on his friend's faces is priceless. Their eyes are bulging out and they all had a slack jaw. He can't resist laughing. And they just stare dumbly at him when for the first time they heard his genuine laughter and not his usual sadistic and mocking laughter.

Nnoitra leave the living room in a hurry to grab a can of beer. Ulquiorra cocked his gun and pointed it to Ichigo, "Speak impostor, where is the_ true_ Ichigo? You tell us lies and I will kill you myself."

"Woah! Put the gun down Ulquiorra. He really is the_ true_ Ichigo. He's just acting a little weird today." Grimmjow said, his hands are in the air. Ulquiorra wasn't buying what Grimmjow said. The Ichigo he knew isn't cheerful. The proof of it is his ever present scowl. He doesn't know how to smile and most importantly he doesn't fucking giggle like a girl in love! His gun remained pointed at Ichigo's head. Ready to pull the trigger in case the impostor tried something funny.

"What's the meaning of this?" a soft voice asked and they all saw Orihime walking down the stairs. She looked both confused and startled. Her gaze landed on the gun pointed to her beloved Ichigo.

"This is his entire fault for acting like a love struck teenager." Grimmjow thumbed Ichigo who gave her a loving and gentle look. In return she gave him a sweet and timid smile. He glowed with so much happiness and winked at her. She runs straight to Ichigo, tip toeing to give him a sweet kiss that became passionate. Both are trying to dominate the other.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Grimmjow whined.

"I'll fucking _castrate_ you bastard!" A vein throbbed on Aizen's forehead.

Ulquiorra's gun was now dangling on his finger. He looked like a fish out of water. Too stunned to even formulate a word.

Gin's grin became wider, clapping his hands at the display of affection. He ushered his friends towards the kitchen to give the new couple some privacy. Aizen resisted and he's about to charge when Gin grabbed him by his arm and shake his head. Aizen glare at his friend but he didn't let him go instead he was dragged away from the two who are in a lovey dovey mood.

Nnoitra who witnessed the scene from the kitchen grabbed another can of beer then drinking its content in one big gulp. Grimmjow took the pack of beer out and handed a can each to his friends. Aizen ignored the beer and went straight to the cabinet; he grabbed the bottle of scotch, opened it, and drinks a good amount of liquor.

Meanwhile, the oblivious couple continued to express their love for each other.

…...

THANKS guys for all the wonderful reviews. I was really glad that you liked my ichihime scene, to tell you the truth I was kind of worried about writing that scene but I guess I did well.

And this chapter just came out of nowhere but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you too would enjoy reading this chapter. Tell me what you think! RnR!

See next chapter. The next chap would probably the end of this story.

Have a nice day!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer always applies. :3

…..

Chapter 21

"Will you stop staring? And Nii-san quit throwing daggers at Ichigo!" Orihime scolded the men at the room.

Aizen narrowed his eyes at her for a second that made Orihime pout. "What he did is insubordination. I clearly mentioned and _ordered_ the bastard that you're _off limits_ and yet he let his dick decide for him," He hissed, "or are you just that eager to experience pain beyond your wildest imagination?" he said looking at Ichigo while cracking his knuckles. The gang shuddered. Ichigo could almost see the room darkening; the glass wares, windows and bulbs cracking; and the room became much darker from Aizen's malevolent aura. He saw his friend stepped back a few feet away from him. He can only pray for the kami's protection. In his head, he was kneeling, begging for a divine intervention.

"Nii-san, you can't blame Ichigo alone; I'm also at fault" she shook her head, "actually I'm at fault here. Ichigo has a strong sense of word, if he promised you that he won't touch me he would do as he says to the point of oblivion. He fought both his inner demon and my advances just to keep his promise and I ruined it. I kept on seducing him, breaking his resolve for my own selfish reason. I'd planned to use him to lose my virginity but instead I fell in love with him. Deeply in love with him. And that only fueled my desire to be with him. My desire for us to be one. To surrender my heart, body and soul to Ichigo and to him only." She looked up at Ichigo. She blushed when she saw how intense he was looking at her. His heart is in his eyes. There was no denying how in love the two redheads are. They're glowing from pure happiness and love.

Ichigo pulled Orihime closer to him. He broke their intense and hypnotic eye lock to look at Aizen. "And I promise you that I'll protect Hime for eternity." Looking back at his Hime. "And I promise to love you for the rest of our lives and I'll keep on loving you, you alone until we meet again." Orihime was on verge of tears. He leaned and gave her the sweetest and gentlest kiss he could muster.

"Where's a priest if you need one? This feels like a wedding vow to me." Gin smiled his Cheshire smile.

Ulquiorra was pulling his hair off. "This is too much for me. There's too much emotion and yet there's little time to analyze."

Yammy dropped all the disinfectants in his arm when he saw the romantic scene between the two red heads and squealed. "I feel like I'm on my favorite soap operas!"

Nnoitra convulse and fainted.

"What's happening guys?" Tousen asked, rubbing off his sleepiness.

Grimmjow look at him with jealousy in his eyes. "Lucky bastard…!"

Aizen sighed in defeat. _I guess I can't win against love_. Staring at the two he hid a soft smile. _Her happiness is my Happiness_. Again his lips moved into a smile. _He never saw this Orihime, she is beaming, smiling, laughing and carefree he like this side of her. He never knew that his sister can be more beautiful and alive. He should thank Ichigo for bringing the best out of his sister._

"Fine, I give you my blessings but if you make her cry, sad and miserable I'll hunt you down; and give you pain no man can withstand am I clear Kurosaki Ichigo."

He faced Aizen, "Positive. And you don't have to waste your time in doing so 'cause I'll do it myself. Hurting Hime is out of the question." he looked and talked serious.

Both men nodded. A silent pact was made. "I'm glad to hear that."

**Final Mission: Infiltrate Barragan's Mansion. Arrest him dead or alive.**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

The team was divided into two: the sniper team and the attack team.

Sniper Team consists of the following:

Ichimaru, Gin the team leader.

Ulquiorra, Cifer second in command.

Yammy, Llargo

Nnoitra, Gilga

Attack Team is as follows:

Aizen, Souske the commanding officer for the entire team.

Kurosaki, Ichigo second in command

Kaname, Tousen

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Inoue, Orihime.

The group nodded in agreement. Calling it for the day, Aizen dismissed the group who dispersed and went their separate ways to prepare themselves and their equipments for the upcoming battle. Every one of them is in deep concentration. All of them hope for one thing and one thing only: To bring justice and to put an end to Barragan's evilness.

Orihime checked her guns, carefully scrutinizing every gun she possess to avoid malfunction. Satisfied to see the guns are in their best condition, she sharpened her knives next. _It is now or never Hime. From this day onward you'll never ever live again in fear, pain, guilt, and loneliness. You're given a chance to live a happy and normal life with the ones you love. You're finally there and the only one who is stopping you to achieve your dreams is Barragan but that would end tomorrow. Tomorrow I will be free, free as a bird. Only one step to fulfill your dreams Hime and that is putting an end to Barragan's existence._

Exhausted, she lay on the bed and allowed sleep to conquer her consciousness. She smiled in her sleep. Knowing tomorrow will be their victory.

…

Yosh guys…! Hahahaha my bad this is not the end for this story. I just can't resist writing this one and I think having fluff is good before writing the gory stuff. And I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy reading other fics and watching anime but I'm mostly busy with my studies. I hope this would make you all happy.

THANK YOU once again for all the lovin' you are giving for this story. THANK YOU for reviewing and reading my fic. THANK YOU for following my story. LOTS OF LOVE FOR YOU GUYS!

Tell me what you think. RnR

Oh before I forgot, this is really it! The last chap would be the end of this story but I'll probably write an epilogue. See you next chap! ;3


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and its characters. TFK belongs to Camilla.

…..

Chapter 22

"I've been following you two since the attack after you left the bachelor's party and I've noticed some guys are keeping an eye on Orihime. In order to not ruin our plans we've decided to take them down. And we have the chance to eliminate them the moment you left Menoly's club, but I'm pretty sure Barragan would arrange another batch to keep a tab on you, so in order to mislead them, I called Aaroniero and Rangiku to be your doubles," He looked at the couple. "The exchange would happen at exactly five in the morning at the gas station's comfort room near your finally destination." He continued when he heard 'okay's' from the two. He is against the idea of Orihime tagging along but his sister held her ground. She argued that it's best to let her come, saying that she would be safer if she's with him and Ichigo. And that she's a grown woman and that she can fight for her own safety. She had trained herself until she bleeds just for this day. He knew her sister too well, she can be as stubborn as a bull, there's no way he can win so he agreed but with several conditions: one-she can never leave his or Ichigo's side; two-run if the situation is too dangerous for her to handle; three-her guns should be semi-automatic, shooting a bullet one at a time is more ideal for the situation; and finally-stay calm at all times. He doesn't want her sister to go ballistic chasing after their father that would be suicidal. He needs her to be calm and collected in order for them to succeed, just one slightest mistake can ruin their chance to arrest Barragan and he doesn't want that to happen neither his sister nor his friends.

But Ichigo complained. He too was stubborn. He argued, debated with Orihime. But still in the end, she won. Orihime was pleased with herself for winning while Ichigo stood by her side, mad at her stubbornness.

"The mansion has four possible exists/entrance. Gin's team will cover those. The only setback is that there's no place near to hide. He built his fortress at an open space area for easier flight and for detecting approaching enemies. The only good spot for hiding is one hundred meters away and were thankful that are snipers are exceptionally good so that's no longer a problem for us." He paused to look at his comrades for questions.

"How can we infiltrate such building if it's at an open space area? And it's too fucking huge, not to mention the inside looks like a maze. Finding the bastard is impossible." Ichigo asked pointing at the blueprint of the mansion.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "There are so many halls and passageways. It would take as days to locate Barragan's whereabouts only to find out that he already left the damn place."

Yammy whined. "Hey! Don't underestimate our team. We won't allow him to escape."

"Keh, I was just saying a possible scenario. It would be good if we have back-up plans if that is to happen."

"Grimmjow has a point," Aizen said, raising a hand to stop their argument. "I already told the situation to Capt. Commander Yamamoto and he agreed to give us back-up. Once Barragan escapes our attack the Gotei Thirteen would chase pursuit."

"That's good, Gotei Thirteen helping us." Orihime said. Gotei Thirteen consists of Thirteen Captains including Aizen and the Captain Commander. They are known for their exceptionally good fighting skills and tactic skills. They are feared by small and big time crooks, once they act no one can stop their force not even Captain Commander Yamamoto.

"I agree with Hime, but still how can we break into that house without being detected." Ichigo was still a bit skeptical about their plan. _How can they surprise Barragan if he could already see us approaching his fortress and the maze like hallways is also a problem?_

"Don't fret Kurosaki, will go underground."

They had confused and puzzled looks on their faces. "Sora and I discovered this underground tunnel that could lead us to the different rooms of the house. Maybe you can't remember this Orihime but Sora used this to protect you from father, the tunnel made it possible for the both of you to avoid Barragan. And now it will also serve as our meal ticket to penetrate the house without them knowing." He retrieved a paper from his pants pocket. It was torn on the sides; its once pristine white color has turned into a dirty yellow shade. He unfolds it, revealing a drawing of branching passageways. "If I'm not mistaken Barragan is either in the master's quarter or in the north wing of the house. Both rooms can provide a quick escape and serve as a protection. The hallways leading to these rooms are equipped with CCTV cameras and some deadly traps. We can alter the cameras all thanks to Grimmjow but we can't do anything about those traps. All I can suggest is to be careful and stay alive." Silence. "We'll divide the attack group. Me, Kurosaki and Hime will handle the master's quarter. Grimmjow and Tousen will take the north wing. For the Sniper team, Gin you take the north spot, Ulquiorra the east spot, Yammy the west spot and lastly Nnoitra-"

"The south spot." He grinned, "Let's do this!"

…..

At five the exchange was a success. Now, they're traveling towards Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and Orihime followed the black unmarked van where there friends are. The drive was quiet. Reserving their energy for the fight. Orihime smiled at the scene before them. The first rays of the sun colored the dark sky, a combination of red, orange, and yellow colors. She closed her eyes to savor the peace before the storm.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked

She slowly opened her eyes and nods. She smiled at him when he gave her a fleeting look. "I've waited for this day for years. I almost lost hope but now I can finally be free and live peacefully. "

He squeezed her hand. "Where here," they stopped, Ichigo then faced her. "Hime, I'll make your dreams come true, after this whole fiasco you can finally be free and at peace by my side." He leaned to kiss her. The instant their lips touched the kiss became intense and hot. Ichigo broke the kiss for much needed air. He grinned. She grinned. Then she attacked his lips resulting to another hot smoldering lip lock. A knock on the window broke the kiss.

"You can continue your hot session once we finish our mission." Aizen said strictly. The two just smiled sheepishly.

…...

At their destination the group discussed the plan for the last time, making sure they understood their part and to avoid miscalculations. The meeting lasted for about five minutes, then the group begun inspecting their guns and other weapons. At exactly six in the morning, the sniper team walked towards their designated places. While the attack team proceeds to the hidden tunnel.

Inside the tunnel, the team split in two. Grimmjow and Tousen went north while Aizen, Ichigo and Orihime went west. "Be careful guys and no dying that's an order." Aizen said.

Tousen nodded. Grimmjow thumbs up. They stared at the retreating forms of the two before proceeding.

The inside of the tunnel smells of like when the rain first hit the ground with a hint of decay. She could see rats as big as cats scampering away from the noise they make. The air is thick and humid making breathing a hard task. They walked sideways through narrow passageways and at one point they needed to crawl to get to the other end. Switching their flashlight's on they continued to walk endlessly. They stopped from time to time to check their map, going back when they miss a turn. As they go deeper the darker it went and the more wrenching the air was. She was now breathing through her mouth. Not paying attention, she collided with Aizen's back making her land on her bottom.

"You okay?" Ichigo helped her on her feet.

Patting her pants, she smiled brightly at Ichigo. "Yeah, I kind of lost in my on world for a moment."

"That's my girl," smirking, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"This is it." Aizen said.

…

We searched for a loose brick. Searching in the dark for the brick was a tough task. She prefers kicking ass than doing task like this. She was quickly losing her patience when Ichigo finally saw it. He then pushed it making the ground shake. Then a wall moved aside to reveal an endless spiral stairs. We didn't waste time on climbing the stairs, filled with determination and a will to succeed we've finally penetrated Barragan's mansion.

…...

"Panthera can you hear me? We are inside one of the mansion's room. What is your position?"

They waited for Grimmjow's voice to cut the static they're listening to. "We are now moving towards the north wing. I already altered all the cameras at the master's bedroom and I'm finishing up the north wing cameras."

"That's what I wanted to hear. The moment you finish your work, immediately proceed to your task. Arrest Barragan dead or alive."

"Copy that Captain." Aizen turned off his radio. The trio removed the safety of their guns then putting on the silencers. Satisfied, they briskly exists the room. With their stilt they were undetected. As they near the master's bedroom the heavier the security was. They were easing slowly to avoid detection when all of a sudden they heard a blast, followed by the exchange of gun shots.

"Fuck…! We're under attack. Call the other units to back those who are protecting the north wing. I repeat we're under attack. All units prepare for battle." Then the man rushed towards the master's bedroom with a couple of men.

The three who are in hiding just cursed their luck. Now that the enemies know that the house is infiltrated the security would be more strict and alert.

…..

"Tousen really?!" Grimmjow shouted. He cursed under his breath when the enemies doubled in number. The enemies are attacking with full force. Bullets are viciously flying everywhere. Obliterating what's on their way. He grabbed two of his grenades, after removing the safety with his mouth he threw it with all his might towards the enemies. He then heard the loud blast and the cries of pain of those unlucky bastard caught by the blast.

"It wasn't my intention to drop the vase and I wouldn't dare to destroy such a wonderful piece. It was your entire fault for startling me that the vase is now useless." Tousen glared at his comrade while he exchanged bullets with their enemies. He then also grabbed a grenade throwing it towards his left when he heard incoming footsteps. The unsuspecting men were caught in the blast; cries of pain, moaning and whimpering are heard throughout the hallway. The place smelled of gunpowder, blood and burned flesh. Dying men are scattered all around the place.

"Fuck! I've been shot." Grimmjow shouted. He eyed his bleeding shoulder. It was not deadly and the bleeding wasn't profusely, he will survive. This was nothing compared to the deadlier shots and cuts he received during his Espada days.

"Is it deadly?" he heard Tousen asked. The guy was shooting with precision, you wouldn't believe his blind.

"Nah, it's just a scratch." Grimmjow shouted back through the loud noise. "Shit!" he jumped for cover when a grenade was thrown towards his direction. The explosion was deafening, he brushed away debris from his head and licked a few scratches on his arms. Wiping the blood from his left cheek, he smirked wickedly. The adrenaline is pumping through his veins, he is becoming excited. He growled like a hungry panther ready to pounce and kill his prey. His cry of battle made the insides of his enemy quiver, some even stepped backwards.

"Show off," Tousen shook his head, after inserting another load of bullets in his gun he resumed his firing spree. He didn't miss one target.

As the enemies grow in number the more excited they become. They are like destructive hurricanes, leaving disaster and dead on their path.

…..

Sorry guys for the late update. I'm struggling from a writer's block, but I think I'm slowly recovering from it and hopefully I could finish this story. This chap is the first part for the supposedly last chapter that I've been telling you guys. The second part is on progress. If I squeezed the entire scene in this one chapter it would be too long and too hard for me, so I decided to split it in two. Ideas, suggestions for the next chap is very well appreciated. If you want a particular scene to be added just tell it to me and let's see if it will fit in our story. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chap. Well, see you guys!

I would like to take this opportunity to THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites and story alerts. ALL your REVIEWS are being appreciated. Thank you once again. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. TFK belongs to Camilla.

Chapter 23

Aizen, Ichigo and Orihime battled their way towards the master's bedroom. They received cuts, scratches, burns and gunshots which are thank kami superficial. Bullets are rapidly heading towards them; with so much speed everything it touches are being torn into shreds.

Orihime wiped away sweat from her forehead. She deeply inhaled the smell of gunpowder, blood and her sweat. Wrinkling her nose, she reloads another set of bullets in to her gun. Deciding that the silencer is no more needed, she got rid of it. Peeking behind a wall, she quickly surveyed her surroundings. And yes, her assumption was right. She was lost. Of all the things and scenario she imagined that could happen to her, being lost is out of the question. She growled in frustration. This could be a real problem for her. Why didn't she demand a copy of the mansion's blueprint and more importantly, why her brother didn't gave her a copy knowing that she sometimes tend to loss focus and don't forget a bit clumsy. _Ugh!_ This isn't the time for blaming others, especially not her calculative brother. This is all her fault anyways for not paying any attention to her surroundings and then literally falling from one of Barragan's trap. This reminds her that her bottom is still sore and stings like hell. She unconsciously rubbed her sore behind, while she walks like a panther. Holding the gun firmly in front of her, she takes in her surroundings. The faintest sound made her vigilant and heedful whenever she felt the slightest vibration. She relaxed her muscles and cleared her mind to prepare herself from sudden attacks. Satisfied that no one's there to attack her, she continued her brisk walking.

_Where the hell is that woman?! _Ichigo is worried shitless. He and Aizen are busy blowing something off or rather someone off when all of a sudden they heard Orihime's scream and just disappear. She had fallen victim to one of Barragan's trap. He tried to come to rescue her but his current predicament is making it difficult for him to do just that. He glanced at Aizen who also looks worried but can't help cause' he is also currently engaged in a shooting battle. Reloading another set of bullets, he fired expertly. Out of ammunition, he threw his gun and begun grabbing his opponents one by one. He was breaking every bone of his opponent not stopping until they beg for his mercy or are whimpering in agony. He felt livid, murderous. Orihime's hurt or bleeding image and worst her lifeless body keeps popping on his mind. He growled. He is feeling frustrated, scared, nervous, angsty, angry and worried sick at the same time. His eyes are like blazing coals, you could almost see the fire in his burning eyes. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he drops his bloody enemy on the concrete floor. He stood in the middle of the room proud and tall amidst the chaos around him. He searched for Aizen, seeing that he didn't need his assistance he dashed off to look for Orihime. As he turns to his right he heard Aizen's shout. "Count on me!" he yelled back, he would definitely find Orihime and if he did she would give him a piece of his mind for worrying them and crush her lips with his until they bruise and maybe wild and raw sex. _Wait for me Hime, and please be safe_. He just hopes for the best that Orihime's path and Barragan's would not cross or else hell will break lose.

Orihime cautiously neared the only room she saw after an hour of walk. Before entering, she calmed herself and checked her gun for another set of bullets. She relaxed when she saw her gun was still fully loaded, she didn't want to enter a fight without any helping weapon. Slowly and quietly as possible she turned the knob and was quite disappointed when there are no bullets coming at her and was dismayed now that she saw who is sitting at the middle of the room.

"Why, you look disappointed to see me _princess_" the woman said it with contempt and obvious hatred.

Orihime scratched her head, "well yeah, I was expecting a _real_ action and not this" gesturing herself and the woman who is now seething with anger "I thought he wanted me dead or suffer but I guess pops still cares about me." Orihime said with a sweet smile on her face. _If I saw you pops I'll promise to end your life as quickly as possible as a thanks for this wonderful opportunity you gave me_. She smirked. _Oh… I'll definitely enjoy beating the lights out off of this bitch_. She mentally laughed evilly while she smiles sweetly at the woman before her who is now fuming and ready to charge.

"Ready or not _dear sister _here I come!" the woman shouted and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Orihime blocked her sister's sidekick with her arms then she countered a punched landing on her opponent's flawless face. "I see you're still as slow as before and it is _half-sister_ to you." she mocked.

Hearing her frustrated scream, Orihime widely smirked. She would definitely enjoy this.

* * *

Ummm…. Hey there guys, hehehe I hoped this would be enough for an update. and don't you all be upset I have a very good reason for updating this late, you see I was caught up with my business and that I'm quite experiencing a writer's block. So now I'm reading other fics to give me inspiration and ideas for my stories. And again I hoped I didn't disappoint you with this update.

I would definitely appreciate it if you give me some ideas and your reviews would definitely make my day. Ciao!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach. TFK belongs to Camilla.

* * *

Chapter 24

Orihime threw her gun as far away as possible across the corner of the room after removing all the bullets. Being armed with a gun is bias for her sister. "I see you're still as honorable as before, always being fair and considerate," she snorted. "You sicken me! It is always Orihime that, Orihime this! What's so special about you anyways? You're just a whore who uses her body to lure men and gain their love! And you used that devil's gift to snatch Sousuke away from me! Give me back my brother you bitch!" she charged and threw a combination of punch, targeting Orihime's head and lower body. Orihime quickly evaded the punch then kicking her sister on the stomach causing her to step backwards. Clutching her stomach, she glared at her sister.

"I didn't take Sousuke away from you Loly, you drove him away." She looked at her sister with pity. "You became obsess with him, so obsess that you tried to kill all the women he loved and you even threatened him that you would take your own life if he dares to love another woman." Caring for a sister who is obsessed with you is a living hell. Even she was threatened by Loly when she learned about her and Sousuke's close relationship. She didn't slip a word to Sousuke cause' she didn't want to ruin his happiness at that time. He was secretly dating a wonderful woman who she thought was best for her brother. Their relationship was smooth sailing for a year but was ruined when Loly found out and demanded that Sousuke should break up with the girl or else there would be a dire consequence. He reasoned out with his sister and told her he wouldn't and couldn't break with his love and left Loly fuming with anger and jealousy. Thinking that Loly understand him he left for a one day mission. Hearing the news that her girlfriend was gang raped and that she's in critical condition he rushed home abandoning his mission. He stayed close to his love for days, whispering better days and their plan for the future. Seeing her brother suffer was hard for her. And it crushed her to see the defeat and anguish on her brother's eyes when his girlfriend accused him of being a monster, leaving her to suffer and to experience such dreadful things. She was thought to believe that it was her brother who caused her to be raped, to be humiliated and to be left to death. They had their sweet revenge through raping her. He left the hospital room broken beyond repair. He later learned that Loly gave his enemy the information about his relationship and how to extract their revenge. Not believing every word he confronted Loly. Loly only smirked and was looking proud as she tells him all the gruesome detail as if telling a bed time story to a kid. Blinded by rage, he hit Loly and was preparing to hit her again if I didn't interfere. Gin and Tousen pinned him on the floor. He was kicking, punching, and yelling at his friends to be freed. The two firmly seize him knowing that if he escapes he would surely kill Loly, sister or not. Orihime was silently crying when she approached Loly who sat groggily on the floor. So much blood was running down her broken nose. When she looked up, she smiled sweetly and started to laugh.

"Those whores are trying to steal Sousuke away from me! He belongs to me! He's mine you hear me! HE IS MINE!"

"You're a one crazy bitch!" Orihime threw a straight punch accompanied by a high kick and another punch. Loly who was taken aback received the full strength of the punches and the kick. She spit the blood from her mouth; she also wiped the blood that trickled from her chin.

"You're so gonna pay for this bitch!" she fumed, taking a fighter's stance.

"Less talk more fight" Orihime circled Loly just like a predator stalking his prey. In a blink of an eye the two exchange punches and kicks. Loly was continuously kicking leaving no opportunity for Orihime to counterattack. Orihime was blocking the kicks effortlessly until the speed of the kicks increase. She was like blocking ten kicks per minute. The kick's power is not a problem the speed was. She was having a hard time to see the kicks. She was forced backwards when a kick connected to her stomach, holding her stomach she took in a much needed air and winced when she felt abdominal pain.

Lowering her left leg, Loly approached Orihime with great speed. In the last minute, Orihime blocked a uppercut attack but was hit in the face with a straight punch. Wiping her bleeding nose, she counterattacked, throwing powerful jabs at Loly who's blocking the attack with ease. Loly winced in pain when Orihime's left hook connected to her left cheek. Orihime took the chance to take Loly down. Gripping Loly's waist, she hauled her on her left shoulder then without warning slamming her face on the floor. She then twists her right arm while stepping on her shoulder. Loly screamed from the pain. "Admit defeat Loly, for kami's sake we're sisters! Let us stop this foolishness." Orihime pleaded. She detested the wrong doings of her sister but that didn't affect the love she had for her. She's still hoping that the sweet and loving Loly they knew would eventually come back. Her stormy grey eyes darken with hate for the man who cause' suffering for his own family. It was his twisted mind and teachings that corrupt Loly's soul.

A whimper brought Orihime back to her senses. "I-I'm s-sorry Orihime… I-I'm sorry," Orihime heard Loly's sobs. She looked down to see the girls shaking shoulders. She felt sympathy for her lost sister, maybe it isn't too late for Loly to change, she smiled; there is still hope. Releasing her sister's arm, she helped Loly to stand on her feet.

"I suggest you come with me, with you as a help we could find our way to where nii-san and ichigo are." She walked towards her discarded gun. "I'm sure nii-san would be happy to see you! He was devastated when we didn't find your body at the burned asylum. Thank kami you're still alive." She felt rejuvenated and excited at the same time. She smiled to herself. _'Sora-nii this is it, peace for our family.'_

Orihime stopped walking after hearing Loly's squeak. "Didn't they told you to do not turn your back to your enemies?"

* * *

So how was it? I suck at writing fighting scenes so please do not be too harsh, but tips and suggestions are very much appreciated. Hoping to improve cause' I'll be writing fight scenes until the end of this story. I can feel this story is finally ending, and I mean it this time. Hopefully I could finish this story before ideas keep popping in my head.

As always… I'm thankful and grateful for your reviews! See you next chap!


End file.
